Oblivious Love
by Snarkastic101
Summary: Arthur has loved his best friend Alfred for as long as he can remember. Too bad he's too oblivious to see how much Arthur likes him. Can Arthur make Alfred realize before prom? AU, human names used!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is chapter 1. I hope you enjoy the story! (Not much else to say...)**

**DISCLAIMER: **** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"It's so obvious that he likes you!" Arthur sighed and pushed Alfred away.

"Wanker, I don't want to date Francis..." Alfred laughed and replied back with "So you admit he likes you!" Arthur pushed him into the locker doors, he slammed against them. Then he laughed some more, Alfred was very sturdy.

"Excuse me, Alfred?" Arthur turned around to watch a nervous girl named Katyusha trying to talk to Alfred. "U-umm... we still need to plan for prom..." She was a big-chested girl with blue eyes and pale blonde hair. _Bloody hell, _Arthur thought, _tough competition._ Arthur ignored the conversation but kept his eyes on Alfred. Alfred kept his eyes on Katyusha and she naturally had her eyes on him. Arthur tugged his collar, he tried not getting jealous, it was hard.

"Okay, see ya' later Katyusha!" He waved and she nodded and walked away clutching her books tightly.

"I think you scarred the poor girl. Look at her, she can't wait to get away." Alfred snickered and muttered a foul word. "So, what were you and busty beauty talking about?" Alfred looked surprised at the nickname. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You think she's pretty?" He asked, Arthur didn't hear any jealousy. Just curiosity. _Why doesn't he ever get jealous? That's right it's an unrequited love..._ England sighed and nodded his head in response.

"What about you?" Arthur asked back, knowing Alfred he'd probably reply with "_Dude, totally!_" How Arthur could like such an unsophisticated man was beyond him. Arthur looked towards Alfred who looked like he was actually _contemplating_ the question. He looked like he was actually going to give a good answer.

"Well, I guess she is pretty but she isn't really my type." _That was a lot less shallow than expected, still shallow but..._ "Ah! Dude, I'm gonna be late to class, unlike Mr. Rome my teacher isn't so _lenient_ when it comes to these things." Alfred waved and jogged away, everyone in the hallway watched him.

"Hey! Arthur!" Arthur turned to see Francis Bonnefoy approaching him and he groaned inwardly. "Shall we walk to Mr. Vargas' class together, hmm?" Arthur sighed and nodded. Before they could even move an inch yelling came from down the hall. Gilbert Weillschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo came running down the hall, they both tackled Francis, Arthur had narrowly missed being tackled.

"Not so fast, Francis!" Gilbert shouted pulling Francis into a headlock while Antonio pulled back Francis's leg. Francis whimpered while Arthur just watched the odd scene not sure what to make of it. _I guess that's why they're called the Bad Touch Trio, pretty intimate for friends, eh?_

"Well, hate to abandon you but i'm heading to class!" Arthur started to walk away as Francis started to wail loudly. He raised a hand and said "Love to stay and chat but..." He kept walking even though he heard multiple pleas for help from Francis. Arthur was, to be frank and blunt, kind of an asshole when it came to everyone but Alfred. He was thoroughly unfriendly and didn't have a clue why anyone would like him. He wasn't the biggest piece of eye-candy and the only thing he had going for him were his green eyes, shaggy blonde hair and British accent.

So having no idea why Francis liked him he was a rude bastard to him. Arthur entered the classroom and slid into a seat with a scowl on his face.

"So, Arthur, what do you think of the latest gossip?" A girl named Elizaveta Héderváry asked. She was nosy and on the newspaper committee, she also had a not-so-secret crush on the schools musical genius; Roderich Edelstein. Beside her was the school newspaper's photographer; Honda Kiku.

"I don't rightly know, Eliza, what is the latest gossip?" He asked without interest. She sat on his desk and put her hands grandly in the air, moving them every time she spoke.

"Well I heard that Kat asked Alfred to go to Prom since its ladies choice." Arthur tried to keep a blank look on his face but inside he was screaming. "So far it's caused both Lien and Toris to confess their undying love to Alfred!"

"Isn't Toris a guy though?" Arthur didn't really like his competition. All three of them were pretty good-looking. Toris Lorinaitis admittedly looked like a girl and apparently he had cross-dressed before too. Lien Chung was a drop-dead gorgeous Vietnamese girl, she didn't try to look feminine and usually wore oversized t-shirts and jeans. Still, she had long black-blue hair and golden-brown almond eyes. Katyusha Braginski was busty and pretty in a plain kind of way.

"Gosh, which one do you think he'll choose? I hope it's Toris, I do admittedly like some boy on boy action!" Eliza blabbered and Arthur got up and moved to a different desk. _When would they have confessed, it must've happened very recently or else Alfred would've told me..._

"I heard it all happened when class started, it caused this huge scandal and a lot of people were sent to the principal's office, he hasn't said yes to any particular person yet." Arthur sat down once more and instead of thinking of ways to confess to Alfred, he felt miserable for himself.

* * *

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER~ Eliza! Poor Arthur *knuckle bite* it's almost unbearable putting him through all this pain. Don't worry Artie! It'll pay off eventually (maybe X3.) Thanks for reading**!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short! I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

"Eliza is causing a stir in the other classes saying that I confessed to you! She also said that Lien and Kat confessed to you too!" They had a study period in the class and Alfred turned around in his chair with a look of surprise on his face.

"No kidding? Why on earth would she say that? After all, everyone in this class knows you have massive crush on Natalia." Toris blushed a deep red and thought Thank God she's in another class. "Hey, Roderich! Tell your girlfriend to stop spreading rumors about us!" Alfred shouted across the room, the teacher was out of the room so there was no one to reprimand him.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Alfred. We are close childhood friends but I shall tell her to keep her nose out of your business if it makes you happy." He went back to scrawling down musical notes. Lien burst into the room, soaking wet and started to complain.

"Man, it's raining like cats and dogs out there. Gosh, I'm so late today." She took her seat in front of Alfred and started to pull out her things. She had put her hair into a messy ponytail and was wearing a tank-top with sweatpants.

"You're looking lovely as always, Lien." Alfred told her nicely. Everyone else in the class was muttering about all the other rumors Eliza came up with. Only the lower classes believed them. All the students with higher IQs tended to disregard rumors. Except for Toris mostly because he was best friends with gossip-hound, cross-dressing, gender-neutral Feliks Lukasiewicz.

"Bite me, Alfred. I'm not in the mood for your witty banter as much as I love it." Lien's voice was full of sarcasm, she cursed loudly. "Where did my homework go?" She dug deeper into her bag. Alfred decided to tell her the rumor right as she pulled out the sheet of paper.

"Eliza is telling the lower classes that you, Toris and Kat confessed your love for me this period then asked me to prom." Out of complete shock Lien tore her paper right down the middle.

"Excuse me?" She asked completely bewildered. "That is impossible I was late for one thing and for another thing I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She stood up and started pacing the room. "Kat, Toris, we have got to set her straight! After all, none of us love Alfred and we didn't confess! Besides doesn't Toris want to go with Feliks?"

"Hey! I want to go with Natalia, not Feliks... also why is everyone saying I asked Alfred to prom? It's girls choice! I'M NOT A GIRL!" Toirs wailed and let his head slam onto the desk.

"Haha, all of you are so cruel..." Alfred laughed "Also, that's the spirit, Toris! Shall we go now? The teacher isn't here and their teacher wont care if we show up." Alfred gets up out of his seat and Toris, Lien and Kat all follow him out of the class. Now, why would Eliza spread nasty rumors like that? I feel kind of bad, who'd want to go for a guy like me? He was thinking that but as he walked down the hallway most girls peered out of the rooms to catch a peek at Alfred. Alfred as smart as he was for being in the advanced class, was still pretty dumb. Any guy who had no clue he was voted for prom king was a bit dumb. Especially since he was on prom committee.

* * *

**A/N: It seems so short. Thanks for reading! For those who are wondering how Alfred got into the advanced class... Matthew is an amazing tutor. For those who are wondering why Arthur _isn't_ in the advanced class... I'M THE AUTHOR SO DEAL WITH IT! Once again thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is really~ long. I hope that doesn't discourage anyone from reading it...**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Arthur was slumped in his seat, they never learned anything. Alfred had offered to tutor Arthur but that would have been pointless. That obviously wasn't what he was interested in. The door to the classroom opened. Arthur sat up in the small chance it was their teacher. Actually it was a group of advanced students, all lead by Alfred.

"Elizaveta, you've been spreading rumors!" Eliza flinched and turned around guiltily, she was conversing with Gilbert, her back turned to the door. Both Antonio and Francis looked at Eliza when they heard that. The one shouting at Eliza was advanced student Lien Chang.

"How dare you say that? I don't want to go to prom with Alfred, nor does Kat, and Toris wants to go with Feliks!" Feliks was a bit distracted at that moment. He was sitting at the windowsill looking at a butterfly.

"I don't want to go with Feliks!" Toris wailed "I want to go with... Oh! H-hi Natalia!" Natalia and her older brother Ivan walked into the classroom and started to watch the drama.

"W-well if that's true, then why did you bring Alfred?" Eliza asked nervously.

"For proof, besides the obvious, Eliza." Roderich showed up at the door and Eliza started to feel guilty. "Now, stop spreading rumors about people in our class, they're dumb and immature. Okay?" Eliza nodded guiltily and Roderich left the classroom satisfied with the answer.

"So does that clear everything up?" Alfred asked, everyone nodded. "Good!" He chuckled lightly and walked out of the room. Arthur watched him and the rest of the advanced class leave. Toris walked next to him and complained about the rumors. While Lien and Kat walked behind, Arthur knew that they had crushes on Alfred. You couldn't deny it, they had probably done this because of Toris.

"So, I guess that means you still have a chance with him." Arthur turned to the voice addressing him. Kiku stared blank-faced at Arthur waiting for him to answer.

"I don't really know, I mean Lien and Katyusha look way better than I ever will and let's not forget they are females... Hell, even Toris is prettier than me and he's a guy!"

Kiku cocked his head to the side and said "But they said it was all a misunderstanding... ?" Arthur laughed at Kiku's naivety.

"Well, Bonjour dear Arthur!" Oh crap, Arthur forgot he had the same class as Francis. Behind the attractive frenchmen was a Spaniard who kept glancing over to where Feliciano's twin brother sat, Lovino. "You might as well go tell him the latest gossip it'll be the only time you can actually talk to him without him becoming violent... towards you!" Antonio nodded happily and skipped over to where Lovino sat.

"So what is the latest gossip, Francis?" He couldn't help but inquire after he heard Lovino swearing angrily from the news. Francis leaned down awkwardly close to whisper in Arthur's ear. _Why not just write it down on a damned piece of paper you wanker? It would spare me your frog face up close, let's not forget your breath smells like wine and s..._

"Feliciano just started to date Gilbert's brother. You know him, Ludwig!" That made Arthur's thoughts trail off. "Isn't that just shocking? Also, I heard that Ivan asked Yao to Prom and he said yes~! Amore is in the air mon cher ami!" After all the amazing gossip Francis just told Arthur he finally noticed just how close together they were.

"... That's amazing!" He needed other people in the conversation so he could easily escape Francis' clutches. (After all, you don't just walk away from Francis, people said that he was love and sensuality. Although, that doesn't always stop Arthur from walking away in previous occasions. Only when the author says so... deal with it!) "Oi! Ivan! Is it really true that Yao said yes? Come here and talk to Francis about it! He really is dying to no more!" _And I'm dying more and more INSIDE each second I spend with this fellow._

Ivan started to come over, it caused a bit of a chain reaction. Francis backed away, Arthur started to slip away, Antonio said something to piss off an italian, Lovino threw something across the room, Eliza batted it with her frying pan then finally it sailed home into Arthur's face. Which gave Francis and excuse to get away from Ivan. "Oh! Mon cher! vous allez bien?" He quickly went over to the Englishmen who was leaning heavily against the doorframe groaning. Francis had an evil thought, he managed to acquire Arthur's hand and with a quick grin to Antonio who gave the OK symbol.

He dragged him out of the room, but then once outside he let the sluggish British man lean against his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me, wanker?" He stopped and collapsed against the nearest wall "Bloody hell, why the f*** are staplers so painful?" He was almost tearing up, which made Francis smile secretly on the inside. "Shall I carry you? It would make the trip easier and..." he was beginning to notice the stapler had not only made quite a bump on his head it also caused it to start bleeding. "We'll also get that cut patched up."

"No way in hell are you carrying me, frog. Besides, I doubt you could, you're no Ludwig."

With that last sentence Francis swooped Arthur off the floor wedding-style carry and started to walk swiftly down the hall to the nurses office.

"Just because I'm not a freakish German student doesn't mean I can't carry you, Arthur. You are quite small after all." Arthur was starting to panic,_ Where in the bloody hell are all the students and faculty? This is a huge academy yet NO ONE IS IN THE HALLS!_ _Naturally the one day that Francis has me in his clutches I have to be injured. Oh dear lord, please let the nurse be in her office!_

You could guess who wasn't in her office. Francis gently set Arthur down on one of the beds and started to shuffle around the room. He gathered up the supplies needed in a few short minutes. Then he went to work cleaning the wound. His intent staring made Arthur want to squirm in place. Francis had told him to sit still though, and considering this guy knew where most things in this office (including sleeping pills, knifes and other dangers) he probably should listen to him for a bit.

"How do you know where all this stuff is kept?" Arthur asked curiously, his answer: secret affair with the nurse. France just humming quietly then he gasped.

"Oh, dear, your pretty face is going to need stitches. What a pity, it might scar since i'm not a professional." _Scar? Well that's just amazing, just what I need to make myself look better! A f***in' scar! Might as well give me an eyepatch and call me Pirate King and... wait, did he just call my face pretty?_

Then, Arthur noticed something terrifying, Francis was pulling out a needle.

"I-is that a needle? I'm not all that okay with needles..." Francis raised his eyebrows questioningly "My parents and older brothers tend to use things like herbal remedies when we are sick, I've almost never gone to a doctor. Oh, and I've had a couple of bad experiences with tattoo needles." He was babbling mostly because he was so terrified.

"Well, we have three choices. One: take you to an even larger hospital to get that sewn shut." Arthur paled at that suggestion. "Two: Do it here and pray it doesn't scar to badly. Three: I could give you a sleeping aid and then sew it shut while your asleep."

All those options terrified Arthur beyond words. One: big hospitals were undeniable terror. Two: He was afraid of needles and Francis wasn't a professional. Three: He didn't have to worry about the needles but the thought of Francis with his drugged sleeping body. Oh god. The door suddenly opened and they heard someone loudly announce. "I brought the towels and stiff just like you asked Mrs..." Alfred then noticed that Francis and Arthur were sitting alone inside the empty nurses office. More importantly, Arthur's forehead was swollen and had an ugly cut on it.

"Oh jeez... Arthur, you alright, man? Francis move, if we don't get that sewn shut soon it's not gonna be pretty." He gently took the needle and moved Francis over to the bed next to Arthur. He sat down in front of Arthur, Arthur watched speechlessly.

"O-oh, umm, Alfred, I..." Alfred looked up suddenly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You still afraid of needles, right bro? That's what Francis is for. Don't be afraid to break a couple of his fingers." He said jokingly.

Then he went to work, his fingers were fast and nimble. Arthur clung onto Francis's hand and he could hear him gasp slightly from the grip. It was over in what seemed like a million years. Then Alfred bandaged the wound, Arthur tried to stand up but he pushed him back down on to the bed. He stared at Arthur and said forcefully.

"Stay and rest, either Francis or myself will come and get you when lunch starts. Yo, Francis, can you get his homework for whatever he misses?" Francis nods and leaves the room, disappointed that he was interrupted.

Alfred winked and started to walk away "Feel better, bro!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. Then Arthur's world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Just reading over that chapter made me fangirl! Eeek! So there you have it! CHAPTER 3! So far my favorite chapter! And translations... (Correct me if i'm wrong!)**

**mon cher ami: my dear friend**

**vous allez bien: are you okay?**

**Thanks for reading~! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Awesome! It's a little short... Hope ya don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

They were alone in the goddamn nurses office! That is seriously messed up! Why didn't I ask what had happened to his face? If it was frenchie's fault I swear to god I will f*** him up... The more important question is why I care so much? Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Damn Arthur. Don't make me worry so much... Damn Francis. Damn Francis. Damn Francis. Damn Francis. Damn Francis. Damn Francis. Damn Francis. If you hurt Arthur I will hurt your pretty boy face and f*** with your life!

Alfred was not a happy camper when he entered the classroom. He was fidgety and anxious and pissed off. Everyone could see the vexation roll of him in thick clouds.

A note landed on his desk and he picked it up and stared at it, it was from Katyusha.

**Are you alright, Alfred?**

_I'm fine, just a little irritated is all..._

**Oh, If i'm not being to nosy or anything. May I ask why?**

_I don't really know myself, actually._

You know Alfred isn't feeling okay when he has proper speech patterns.

Alfred looked over to see Gilbert waving his pencil at him.

_F*** off, Gil, it's all your pretty boyfriend's fault i'm so worked up!_

**Alfred! Language!**

What are you talking about, man? I was only partially kidding...

_... You guys promise you won't tell anyone?_

Depends. Can I tell everyone in this classroom? That'd be awesome!

**Gilbert! Don't be rude, you're lucky he even trusts us enough to tell us!**

_Basically, I walked in 2 the N.O. and saw Franny and Artie alone. NO NURSE._

There's are normal Alfred! F***ed up speech and all!

_**Are you kidding?**_

**Why would Alfred be playing a joke on us, Lien?**

Well what went down Alfie-boy! We wanna know! This is gonna be totally awesome!

_Sorry for being such gossip whores, Alfred..._

**LANGUAGE, TORIS!**

_Idk what was going on B4 I opened the door but when I did open the door I saw Artie looking terrified and Francis looking like, well, Francis._

_**OMG! THIS IS SUCH GREAT GOSSIP!**_

**Did you read the entire note, Lien?**

_**I skimmed it?**_

**Who knew that Arthur had the guts?**

Well, Francis has been trying to get into his pants for a year now...

**GILBERT!**

_This conversation is over... _

The bell rung signaling end of first period and beginning of second, one more class period till he got to check on Arthur. In his next class he had a thought and tossed Gilbert a final note.

_Hey, Gil, mind doing something 4 me, Bro?_

Not at all, what do you got in mind?

Alfred smiled evilly and crossed his arms and finally started to pay attention to class.

* * *

**A:N/ I love the thought of a note passing! It's so much fun! Now for who is who...**

**Katyusha**

_Alfred_

Gilbert_  
_

_**Lien**_

_Toris_

**Roderich**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I posted it a little later than usual! I've had a kinda crazy day... But here is chapter 5!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Arthur woke up very comfortably, minus a small itch in his forehead. Sun was streaming through the windows, He stretched and brushed his forehead, then jumped from the pain. Ah, that's right, the stapler incident. He was curious to how long he had slept. He heard a bell ring through out the school and voices filled the hallway outside the nurses office.

He looked over to the sound of the door opening and saw Alfred walking in quietly. Arthur quickly slid down into bed and pretended to be asleep. Why? He didn't have a clue, maybe because his best friend/ current crush was checking on him!

"Tch, still asleep, I swear he can sleep through a bomb drill or something." He heard footsteps approach him and he remembered to breathe. He felt a hand on his forehead and felt his face heat up.

"His face is a little warm..." he muttered worriedly. He heard the footsteps retreat and walk across the room. _No, don't go, please don't leave me_. They came back and then he felt a tugging sensation on his forehead, then coldness, and once more his forehead was dry. What the...?

"What is wrong with you? Seriously, I couldn't focus at all during class! What were you and Frenchie doing together in the nurses room alone? I know you were injured but at least ask Kiku to take you or something! What is wrong with you? Willingly going alone into a lockable room with Frenchie! I don't even want to KNOW what happened to your forehead!" Well, this was a first for Arthur. Getting lectured by his best friend and unrequited love while he pretended to sleep

"Why do you have to make me worry about you so much, you idiot?" That came out as a whisper. He heard Alfred sigh and then heard the door slam shut. He got up and touched his forehead. New bandages were on his forehead, so that was why...

"Sorry for making you worry..." Arthur said to no one in particular.

* * *

Alfred walked hurriedly to the cafeteria but stopped when he heard shouts.

"NON! MON AMIS! ABANDONNER S'IL VOUS PLAIT!" He grinned, he watched two members of the trio beating down on Francis. Alfred snickered and kept walking down the hallway. He picked up a tray for himself then kindly explained to the lunch ladies what happened with Arthur. They gave him another tray and a plate of cookies.

He was whistling happily down the hallway and praying that Gilbert suitably dragged France down to the Boiler Room. and chained him to a heater. He pulled open the door and saw Arthur sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest staring out the window. He turned towards Alfred and gave a small smile. Alfred's heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute... skipped a beat... _for Arthur?_

We are talking about the same Arthur who has been friends with Alfred for years. The same Arthur who wholeheartedly accepted everyone of Alfred's girlfriends. The same Arthur who always gave Alfred honest opinions. That Arthur. Why is his heart skipping a beat for that Arthur? It shouldn't be doing that. On the other hand, lately relationships hadn't been working out for him. He'd rather go to Arthur's debate meeting than hang out with his newest girlfriend.

Alfred shook his head and decided to think about it later and for now he would cheer up Arthur. He rushed into the room with the trays in his hand. He placed one on the table beside Arthur's bed and then he pulled up a chair and set his in his lap.

"I brought us some lunch!" Alfred said cheerfully. Arthur picked up a fork and began to nitpick at his food and chuckled lightly.

"You didn't cook it yourself did you?" Arthur couldn't help but ask in a sassy manner. Alfred scooped a spoonful of food and shoved it into his mouth hungrily.

"Ha ha, you are soo funny, Arthur Kirkland. Keep in mind the food I make is all edible."

"At least my food isn't wallowing in grease waiting for someone to put it out of its misery!" Arthur snapped back. They both broke down into snickers. Alfred felt reassured, friendly banter not heart ate together and chatted casually, like best friends should.

* * *

Once he left the room all Arthur could do was pull himself into a sitting position and stare out the room. He left his hand resting on his forehead where the bandages were. _He cares... He still cares! He's worried about me, about me and Francis. Oh god, HE CARES!_ He felt his cheeks heat up and he shoved his face into his knees and took deep breathes trying to calm down. They might actually go somewhere, Kiku was right! He grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved his face into it feeling lighter than air.

Then he heard the door open, he turned his head to the side and saw Alfred. His blue eyes had the mischievous sparkle that was always there, he had a small smile playing on his lips. His hair was suffering from slight bed head. When he saw Arthur his smile faltered, and Arthur assumed he felt guilty. So he gave him a small smile. The smile completely dropped from his face, Arthur felt his chest tighten.

It was only for a second then his smile was back on his face. Arthur went on autopilot and decided to observe Alfred and not really listen. Alfred pulled up a chair, gave him food, and they exchanged insults. He looked at his neck which was flushed a slight red. How odd. When the bell for lunch to end rang out Arthur had decided on a plan of action.

"Um, Alfred? I believe I'm feeling well enough to go to class, would you mind taking me there?" Arthur accompanied the question with a polite smile and a cock of the head. Alfred tripped over the leg of the chair, he was usually so well-coordinated. Alfred smiled and nodded, he took the trays and quickly jogged from the room out into the hallway to take the trays back. _Something seems wrong with Alfred... something definitely important enough to look into._

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! IS IT POSSIBLE TO FANGIRL AT YOUR OWN FANFICS? Okay to clear this up, the second part is Alfred's POV during the lunch scene and the last part is Arthur's POV during the lunch scene. Hope that didn't confuse anyone!**

**Translation: NON! MON AMIS! ABANDONNER S'IL VOUS PLAIT: NO! MY FRIENDS! PLEASE STOP! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Sorry for updating kinda late yesterday... Enjoy! ^.^**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Alfred jogged down the hallway trying not to freak out. _He looked so cute... like a fricken' puppy... _He shook the thought from his head but still felt heat spread out across his neck and then to his cheeks. He dropped the trays of and nodded politely to the lunch ladies and then instead of heading back he decided to chat quickly with the youngest one.

After 5 minutes of conversing the lady stated "You look like a maiden in love! Got a girlfriend? Tell me all about her!" Alfred stumbled backwards from the sudden onslaught of romance-related questions and phrases. He quickly excused himself and the lunch ladies stared at him, pointed and started to gossip. Today wasn't really his day, was it?

What would bringing Arthur back to class involve? Him leaning on Alfred? _Alfred carrying Arthur?_ Arthur felt his entire face flash with heat and he covered his mouth with his hand. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? He quickly tried to get to the nurses office so he could feel easy and carefree like he always was around him. He turned to the sound of a door slamming against the wall.

Emerging from the basement was a unhappy Francis and two snickering friends. Francis caught Alfred's eye, both of their eyes narrowed. _Well, I did only ask Gil to keep him down there for lunch. Maybe I should've asked for longer, it's not like they don't mind skipping class. But Gil's older brother would've hurt him. Ah, god dammit all!_

"What's up, dudes? What were you doing in the basement?" Alfred played of his question with a quick casual chuckle.

"These two _baudets _decided to bring me to the basement and lock me to a water heater. Any idea why that might happen, _dude?_" Alfred shrugged in response, all of the trio looked pretty beaten up. Im assuming Francis attacked them and they attacked back. He still managed to look good even when he was bruised and dirty. He still had that noble refinement no matter what happened to him. He had a feeling that the only tears he would ever cry would be crocodile tears.

Imagining Arthur with this superficial dumbass made Alfred's vision turn red.

"No clue, man. Now if you excuse me, I've gotta go and take Arthur home. He says he's feeling better but the cut is still pretty bad so..." He slipped his hands into his pockets and started to walk down the hall casually whistling. Naturally, Francis came after him and grabbed at his arm.

"Arthur? Why must he go home? If he feels better than I should take him to class, no?" Alfred tugged his arm away and gave Francis that look that was scarier than Ivan.

"Sorry, Frenchie. You were locked in a boiler room for most of lunch and didn't get to see Arthur and didn't get to check how he feels, I don't think that you're one that can exactly judge how well he feels. Now hit the road, Jack. I'd hate to get violent towards a fellow student and ruin my perfect record. See ya."

He walked briskly away leaving an open-mouthed french guy behind him. Alfred was normally carefree but he hated when people challenged his leadership. He knew what to do and when to do it and if anyone disagreed he wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Arthur was getting impatient, it wasn't like the cafeteria was THAT far away. The door opened and in walked Alfred. He looked pissed off to the point where he would punch the next moving thing near him. Oh, dear lord above don't let it be Arthur. _please._

"Are you alright, Alfred? You look a tad... murderous, if you want me to be frank, that is."

"I have a question for you. Are you really feeling okay Artie? After all, you got nailed in the head by a stapler. Wouldn't it just be better to go home and rest for the remainder of the day?"

Arthur shook his head "I don't feel like going home, I want to stay here and finish my classes. I already missed the rest of class. Besides, if I go home i'll be all alone and that doesn't sound like to much fun, eh?" He gave Alfred a big smile. It's true that he didn't feel to great but he didn't exactly feel like going home to fend for himself. He could barely cook and his house was big and lonely. Home just wasn't all that appealing to him at the moment. In the middle of his thought process Alfred did something totally out of character.

He leaned down and brushed the hair off of Arthur's forehead and asked sweetly. "And what if I came with you?" Arthur who was struck speechless just nodded mutely and tried to get up. "No no no... Me going home with you means that you are in my care for the rest of the day. You've been lying down all day, standing up might give you a head rush and being the klutz you are you'll probably crash into a table." Arthur was going to argue but then Alfred gave him a flash of his brilliant smile and Arthur was once more momentarily stunned.

Only momentarily though, Alfred swooped him up into a wedding carry style hold and started to walk out of the nurses office. Arthur felt his cheeks flush and looked away quickly. _No worries, I'm just being wedding carried by my best mate because i'm unfit to walk and he's taking me home. No worries at all... Except i've been in love with him for a year now... Oh god, this is so not fine. This is the complete opposite of fine. Well I guess it's fine for me considering I love him and he's carrying me but..._

Arthur slapped his cheeks and tried to stay calm. Alfred chatted away until they reached Alfred's classroom. _Alfred~! What in the hell is wrong with you? Don't bloody wedding carry me into your classroom acting as if it's okay! I realize not all your classmates are gossip whores like Elizaveta but still IT'S NOT EXACTLY PROPER! _Alfred gently set Arthur down by the doorway and leaned into the classroom making sure Arthur wasn't in the line of vision.

"Hey! Teach! I'm taking Arthur home 'cause he's not feeling 100% after being nailed in the head by a stapler. That okay?" the teacher nodded, somehow being able to decipher Alfred's word. Everyone in the class said their goodbyes and told them to tell Arthur to feel better. Alfred then shut the door and picked up Arthur again and headed out to the parking lot.

He slid Arthur into his red sports car and hopped in on the other side. He gave Arthur a wicked smile that made his heart skip two beats and his face flush the same bright red as the car.

"Finally alone! Let's go have some fun, shall we?" That's when Arthur started to worry.

"Alfred... You're supposed to be taking me home. So we're going to my house, right?"

"Does it really matter where I take you? We already got permission to get out of school so let's go!" He pulled the car out, put the car in drive and floored it out of the parking lot.

"W-wait! I was hit by a stapler earlier! I'm not well enough to go on a bloody adventure with you, Alfred!" Alfred turned towards him and grinned evilly. ... _SO HOT!_

"Didn't you say you were well enough to go back to class? Well, if you're well enough to go in class and focus on the board you're well enough to go on a mindless adventure?" He asked with mock innocence. Arthur clutched the armrests and closed his eyes as he peeled onto the highway.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Alfred that rebel! SOOO HOT! *knuckle bite* Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I sure did! *fangirl***

**Translation: _baudets: donkeys._**

**__Thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated but not necessary!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I posted this one a little later than usual... T3T Ugh! Busy days... Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya! And Beatles songs... are not owned by me!**

* * *

Alfred was going to have a totally kick ass day. It was the first day in forever that he's been able to hang out with his best friend. He couldn't help but giggle with delight. Arthur was slumped in his seat with a look of dread and annoyance on his face. Alfred wanted so badly to comfort him but couldn't think of how to do it. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, you can totally put on some tunes, bro..." Arthur said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"All you have is wannabe white rappers and unskilled rock bands. I swear, Americans can't produce quality music if they tried! What do you have playing now?"

He gestured to the C.D. player and Alfred smiled, everything is according to plan so far.

"No one too important... just a band..." Alfred tried to keep a poker face but his lips tugged into a small smile. Alfred had suitably piqued Arthur's interest.

"Hey, what is it?" He pressed the eject button and snatched the C.D. from the player and read the title. The title read **HELP! THE BEATLES.** Arthur stared open mouthed at the C.D. and then immediately shoved the C.D back into the C.D. player.

"You didn't tell me you had _quality _music!"

Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the music. _"'Cause you like me too much and I like you! You've tried before to leave me but you haven't got the nerve to walk out and make me lonely which is all that I deserve. You never leave me and you know it's true. 'Cause you like me too much and I like you!" _

Arthur started to quietly sing along the music, the words slipped off his tongue perfectly because of his accent. He closed his eyes and the sun illuminated his face and the wind blew his hair. He opened his bright green eyes and looked over at Alfred and smiled. Arthur rarely gives true smiles but when he does they're always around Alfred. Alfred was looking ahead driving and messing with the volume so he didn't notice. Arthur closed his eyes and slid into sleep.

Alfred immediately knew the first place that they were going to go.

* * *

Arthur woke up to Alfred pulling into a parking lot _in front of Burger King_. Arthur who was still a bit groggy was slightly shocked at this and turned to ask Alfred.

"Hey man, wrong side." Alfred had Arthurs car door pulled open and was leaning in. "Need any help or can you walk on your own now?" Alfred smirked "You probably don't need any help, I bet you were faking the too weak to walk thing, anyways!" Alfred laughed and started to walk into the fast food place. Arthur scrambled trying to catch up to him.

"I WAS NOT! I was seriously injured you insensitive arse!" He huffed and crossed his arms which made Alfred snicker more. "Laugh at my pain, will you? Fine then, you're paying for lunch then!" Alfred nodded pulling out his beat up wallet and taking out cash.

"I was already planning on it considering you left all of your crap back at school..." Arthur suddenly realized that all of his stuff still was at the school. He started to pace back in forth while Alfred went to get food.

"I can't believe it all of my stuff... Alfred! We need to go back, I have about thirty different assignments that I need to finish _by tomorrow_!" Alfred came over carrying a tray full of food. He sat it down on a table and collapsed not-so-gracefully into a chair.

"I know, bro. I asked Frechie to grab our stuff and homework and other crap like that..."

"Y-you did? When was this?" Arthur asked with shock in his voice. Alfred and Francis together alone somewhere. The thought was repulsive and invoked jealousy instantly.

"Y'know, I was walking back to come pick you up and make you leave school. Bro was coming out of the boiler room rubbing his wrists and muttering crap in french."

"Ah, his 'friends' must've handcuffed him down there, poor fellow. I almost feel bad for him." Alfred's head snapped up and he gazed with intent and amused interest at Arthur.

"Dude, seriously? I thought it was pretty funny. Didn't know you had acquired sympathy."

"I said _almost _didn't I?" Alfred laughed loudly enough that everyone started to look over at them.

Alfred tend to catch peoples attention whether it was in a good way or a bad way. It was the opposite with Arthur, he wasn't all that noticeable._ He and I would never work out, sadly enough. We aren't even that compatible. _Arthur was bumming himself out with all the thoughts of him and Alfred never working out and Alfred immediately noticed.

"Bro, what got you down? I know that you're 'serious' and 'collected.'" Alfred made air quotes when he said the words and used a mocking british accent. "But, it's not like showing feelings is a bad thing, after all, you aren't a robot. You aren't even that good with technology. Man, you'd be a sucky ass robot..."

Arthur let Alfred drone on for a little before asking "Hey, I've got a question. Why are you in the higher class even though I read more books than you? It doesn't really make sense, i've always been smarter than you." He realized what he said and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Alfred just laughed what he said off and replied.

"Matthew tutors me, dude! He doesn't really have all that much to do with his life so he gets to spend most of his lucky time with the life of the party, bro!"

"Didn't he get a boyfriend?" _No one saw that coming, Alfred's brother gay._ "One of Francis' friends. The silver-haired one, correct?" Arthur nodded happily and replied.

"Yup, his name is Gilbert, he seems pretty nice and actually likes and notices my brother. Unlike some of the other insensitive assholes out in this awful terrible world!"

"Half the time you don't know where your brother is if he's in the same house as you. Let alone the entire planet."

"I'm a bit hurt, Arthur. You ready to go, man?" Arthur looked down at the tray and noticed that all of the food was gone._ I guess there was somewhat of a distraction so I guess it's okay that I ate all this crap. Wait, we only ate lunch an hour ago! How much can Alfred eat? _Arthur nodded absentmindedly thinking about Alfred's superhuman stomach and what goes in it. He got in the car and once more he felt sleepy as soon as he got comfortable in the seat.

"What are you doing, Alfred? Drugging my food? Every time I've eaten with you I feel like sleeping like a cat is necessary after!" Alfred looked over and grinned wickedly.

"I maybe drugging your food." He stated in a french accent "Or you could say it's the _french _way to get people to love you!" Arthur felt his impression was scarily on the spot.

"So, where we going now, you rapist?" Alfred chuckled a bit and put the car into drive.

"I feel like a movie so let's go check out all the theaters until we find one that has a movie we both want to see playing." Alfred floored it as soon as he got onto the highway. Arthur felt that he was going scarily fast but since he was the one driving the car he assumed Alfred knew what he was doing.

"So, what do you say to that?" Alfred asked grinning over at Arthur. Arthur looked at the speedometer and quickly looked away and replied to Alfred with a strained voice.

"First, watch the road, you arse. Secondly, slow it down a bit this isn't a _Need for Speed_ movie, you idiot. Thirdly, you've already basically kidnapped me and I don't have a say in anything because you're going to do whatever the hell you want so was asking me really necessary?" Alfred shrugged and started to go a little bit faster.

"You do realize i'm going to get tired in a dark movie theater..." _In a dark movie theater. With my best friend. That i've had a crush on for too many years to count. Thank you god, thank you. That was sarcasm, god, could you tell? _Arthur felt his face start to heat up and he looked away from Alfred and tried not to think about the matter too deeply because every time he did his face would turn a different, darker shade of red. Alfred started to cheerily whistle along to _Got To Get You Into My Life_. Lately, Arthur could only connect to love songs. Which was odd because he despised them so thoroughly.

He decided to change the subject. "What's your favorite Beatles song?" Arthur asked gesturing to the C.D. player. Alfred looked over which didn't seem safe to Arthur.

"Hmm, my favorite Beatles song..." Alfred looked thoughtful as he looked back at the road. Arthur hadn't remembered seeing Alfred think so hard before. Then again, he wasn't in his class and he somehow managed to make it into the advanced class.

"Help! Is probably my favorite song by them. Oh! Or _Revolution_. Hmm, maybe, _Let It Be_." Arthur sighed, he knew none of them were going to be about love so why did he even get his hopes up. "I also really like, I Want To Hold Your Hand." Arthur looked over quickly, Alfred looked completely serious about what he just said. Arthur quickly choked out a question.

"W-why do you like that song?" Then he coughed and asked in a calmer voice "What about it appeals to you, I mean? Not that liking it is a bad thing. The song is very amazing just like every other Beatles song but I was just curious to why you like the song because it doesn't seem to match up with your personality traits at all. Not that your personality traits are bad or anything it's just..."

"Stop it, dude. You're babbling. I like the song 'cause it's simple and sincere unlike a lot of fake things today." Arthur looked shocked and perplexed by this answer.

"You like a lot of those things, you know, insincere pop garbage and all that." _What is going on with Alfred? What has Matthew been feeding him to make him sound smart?_

"That's true, I guess. But sometimes being myself is important, that tends to happen a lot around you." Alfred winked at him then turned back to look at the road. Arthur's heart was beating fast. _What the bloody hell was that?_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 7... I don't have much to say about it, I kinda wish I did... One thing I have to mention is the Beatles songs! It's an awesome way for them to bond *fangirl* (Also hug Beatles fan!) As usual, reviews are appreciated but not necessary! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: CHAPTER 8! I really like this chapter ^.^ It was fun to write! Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Alfred pulled into the movie theatre parking lot, he had messed up. _Ah, dammit! I said some unnecessary things back there! Just keep it cool Alfred, just keep it cool! It'll all work out fine. Well, depending on what it is. _Arthur was out of the car fast for someone who was injured. Alfred blinked in surprise and climbed out himself.

"I was planning on opening the door for you... got places to go?" Arthur sighed.

"Enough of your chivalry act! Waste it on someone else. Like Katyusha or Lien or Toris! They'd all love it if you acted like that towards them!" Alfred cocked his head like a puppy trying to understand a doorknob. The sentences Arthur just said didn't make sense.

"What you talkin' 'bout, bro?" Arthur rolled his eyes and looked confused Alfred.

"I'm talking about the fact that Katyusha and Lien are totally in love with you. Oh! and that Toris is submissive and weak so he naturally needs someone to take care of him."

"When did they start liking me? I apparently didn't get this memo... Does everyone else know?" Alfred was curious. He did consider himself chivalrous but that's because he was the hero. He never considered the hero might have possible fangirls/love interests.

"Tell me you are joking! It's so completely obvious to everyone! Although, I can see why every girl just falls at your feet. You aren't the same person you were years ago. What changed you?" Arthur fell silent having a sudden memory "Oh, that..." he choked out then stopped talking and a long silence stretched out between the two friends.

"Hey, bro?" Arthur looked over with a glum expression on his face. "We're probably missing the movie and it would suck to wait a couple of hours!" He grabbed Arthur's sleeve and dragged him into the movie theatre with him. He refused to let Arthur relive that terrible memory. With overzealous enthusiasm he dragged Arthur around the movie theatre to get popcorn, drinks, candy and tickets.

Finally by the end of it all Arthur and Alfred were sitting in the movie seats laughing and shoving popcorn at each other. The lights dimmed and Arthur immediately payed attention. Arthur picked the movie so Alfred knew it was going to be a snooze-fest. No action, explosions _or _kicking ass in this movie. Just dry dialogue and funny sounding accents. Alfred slowly started to zone out which lead to day-dreaming which lead to sleeping. That eventually lead to a dream about a painful memory.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up already, Arthur!" A little boy about the age of six or seven ran through the playground. "What's taking you so long!" He looked around and saw his best friend Arthur Kirkland come out from the bushes holding a ball of fluff. At that time the two boys were the same height. Arthur gave Alfred a small smile and said in an even smaller voice.

"Look I found a rabbit. It was over in the bushes, I gave it a carrot from my lunch pail." He held it out shyly and waited for the other boy to grab it. Alfred gaped open mouthed at the small rabbit. Then he grinned big and wide and reached for it. He gently grabbed it and started to pet it.

"What do you think we should name it, Arthur? huh, huh, huh? What's his name?"

"Mint." Arthur stated seriously "Let's call him Mint. That's what he was eating when he was in the bushes." Alfred agreed to it even though he didn't know what mint was nor what it looked like or tasted like. Alfred told Arthur that he was the one who should take Mint home since he had found it.

"G'bye, Alfred! See you tomorrow, eh chap?" Arthur was standing there with his mother beside him and the bunny in his arms. Alfred shook his head at Arthur's statement and Arthur looked heartbroken for a second before hiding his emotion. If he could deal with a house full of mean older brothers and a new baby who gets all the attention he could handle this.

"Not unless you promise to still be my best friend for tomorrow and the rest of time, 'kay?" Arthur looked shocked but he nodded at the boy who was grinning toothily.

"It's a promise, Alfred." The two boys shook on it.

* * *

"We're finally starting middle school! Aren't you excited, Arthur?" Arthur sighed and looked up from his book at his loud, obnoxious and now taller best friend. Over the summer Alfred had managed to shoot up like a weed. Arthur suspected that he was slowly draining his life force like some sort of parasite.

"Who let you in, Alfred?" He asked tiredly. Alfred pulled out his soccer ball and gestured to the backyard. "I'll come and play soccer... if you tell me who let you in!"

"It was your mother, duh! Your brothers would've slammed the door in my face and locked the door!" Arthur smiled and grabbed the soccer ball from his hand heading towards the back porch.

"That's because _they're _smart! Not to say my mother isn't smart, she's just so _motherly_. She couldn't resist letting you in the house since she loves people so much. It's the reason why I have a big family y'know." Alfred started to set up the soccer nets.

"Why don't you talk this much in school, Arthur? You sure got a lot to say and no one to say it to, dude!" Arthur waved his hand.

"Nonsense, I've got you! Besides, you're my best friend, who else would I tell it to?" Alfred had a serious uncharacteristic thought. He looked at Arthur and asked him

"What if we aren't best friends in the future?" Arthur started to laugh at that statement.

"What are you talking about? We made a promise, a promise is a promise." Alfred laughed and plastered a fake smile on his face. _Sure a promise is a promise but friendship doesn't always last, Arthur._

* * *

**A/N: Alfred is finally starting to act like Alfred! *cue gasp* HE FINALLY DOESN'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING! Hope you liked it... The memory scenes were my favorite part, hope you liked them! As usual reviews are appreciated but not necessary! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! My personal favorite chapter! ENJOY!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Alfred snapped awake at the sound of Arthur clapping and smiling. He looked around, movie theatre patrons were leaving the theatre as the credits rolled on screen.

"That was amazing! Don't you agree, Alfred?" His eyes shone in the dimly lit theaters.

"Um, yah sure. Should I take you home now? You're feeling better, right?" Arthur nodded and chatted to Alfred about a movie he barely saw. He decided to play it off as forgetfulness which wasn't hard to do for him.

They both entered the car and Arthur immediately pressed play on the CD player.

"Thanks, Alfred, this was just what I needed!" He got out of the car and Alfred realized they were at his house. He waved and asked himself, _why do all these memories suddenly keep popping up?_

* * *

Arthur immediately went to his computer and logged on to instant messaging.

SixString1107: Hello, Eliza, I need some help from you.

FryingPanGal1226: What do u need help with? Why were u checked out of school?

SixString1107: Alfred thought it would be a good idea after you hit me with a stapler to go home.

FryingPanGal1226: Ohhh~ U and Alfred? What'd I miss?

SixString1107: I just need some help tag teaming him!

FryingPanGal1226: Hmm, what's in it 4 me?

SixString1107: You hit me with a stapler. Get over yourself!

FryingPanGal1226: WTF? KK, what do you need?

SixString1107: Help me please, I wanna know who he likes!

FryingPanGal1226: 'O' No way, i'm in! Ya think he likes you?

SixString1107: There is hope, my dear Eliza

SixString1107: Hey, I've got a question...

. .224: I might have answers... :3

SixString1107: Do you like anyone?

. .224: I'll answer if you answer first!

SixString1107: Mature, aren't you? I've liked someone for quite awhile now, yes. You?

. .224: Ah, no names? I may like someone but it's a maybe ^.^

SixString1107: Who?

. .224: If u don't tell I won't! :P

SixString1107: What the hell is up with you and emoticons?

. .224: XP you're a spoilsport!

. .224: Are you working w/ Eliza?

SixString1107: I hate her, you know that!

. .224: Why's she asking who I like then?

SixString1107: Probably because you're mister prom king...

. .224: I'm loggin' off now, bro!

. .224 has logged off!

FryingPanGal1226: Ah, Shit...

SixString1107: You can say that again!

Roses&Wine5683 has logged on!

Roses&Wine5683: Bonjour!

FryingPanGal1226: Oh! Francis is here, i'm out!

SixString1107: WAIT! ELIZA~

FryingPanGal1226 has logged off!

Roses&Wine5683: Hmm, I wonder why Eliza logged off?

SixString1107: I wonder why as well, Francis. Well, I think I need to go. Homework, you see?

Roses&Wine5683: Non non! You left school early you won't have homework! T3T

SixString1107: Ugh, Where are your friends when they are needed?

Roses&Wine5683: Not online, Mon Amour. ;*

SixString1107: WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE EMOTICONS?

TheAwesomeMe63 has logged on!

Roses&Wine5683: Oh shit...

SixString1107 : Who is that

TheAwesomeMe63: Kesesese! It's me! Gilbert!

SixString1107: You really took all that time to type your laughter?

Roses&Wine5683: I don't mean to be cruel but you need to leave, mon chere.

TheAwesomeMe63: Me? Why should I leave? I logged on to talk to my not-quite-as-awesome-as-me-but-still-awesome pal Arty!

Roses&Wine5683: Leave. Now.

SixString1107: You're the one who isn't wanted!

Roses&Wine5683: *biting a handkerchief* Why are you so mean to me?

LotsOGlomps484 has logged on!

LotsOGlomps484: Heya~ Guess where IM was made!

SixString1107 has logged off!

Roses &Wine5683 has logged off!

TheAwesomeMe63 has logged off!

CherryBlossoms68258 has logged on!

LotsOGlomps484: Hehehe, You're looking rather gropable today!

CherryBlossoms68258 has logged off!

_Mission failed. Dammit._ Arthur sighs and got up from his computer.

* * *

**A/N: It was kind of a short chapter but that's okay ^.^ It was soo much fun to write this! Although I'm currently kind of stuck... I have no idea what to do now *weep*... I hope you all enjoyed it! As usual reviews are appreciated but NOT necessary! (I think everyone can figure out the I.M. names... if you can't then have fun being a detective/message me) THANK YOU!**


	10. I Made a Mistake

**EVERYONE! I MADE A MISTAKE! *FACEWALL* UGH! I'm soo sorry everyone! Not only do I have a small case of writers block but I also screwed up! The username that was just 224 is actually USAALLTHEWAY224 and it is Alfred's username! My document spazzed… Ugh! So sorry, I promise a new chapter by tomorrow. Very sorry everyone! **

**-The confused, and upset author...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here is the new chapter. I apologize for chapter 9... Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"Hey, Arthur! What are you reading, da?" Arthur ground his teeth and looked up at Ivan smiling innocently before him. Arthur had a temper but no one knew it. He didn't proudly flaunt it. "Little, nerdy Arthur. Why do you not have friends?" He patted the shorter boys head still smiling innocently. Arthur dog-eared his book and tried not to explode with rage. Picking a fight with Ivan who happened to be the biggest bully would not turn out well for Arthur. Especially since puberty had yet to help Arthur.

"I have friends, Ivan! I happen to be friends with Alfred, you know." Arthur tried not to snap but it came out a bit snippily. Ivan raised his eyebrows and leaned down until he was right in the brits face. Arthur tried to back away but Ivan grabbed his head.

"Not so fast. If you're friends with Alfred then why isn't he here? I don't see him around, do you?" Arthur wasn't going to show it but lately Alfred hadn't been around as much as he had been. _We are still friends, though! We made a promise... He made a promise._

"Ivan, is that Natalia over there?" Ivan flinched and looked around which gave him a chance to sneak off. He looked around for Alfred and when he couldn't find him he decided to go to the library. That was when he heard the obnoxiously loud voice of Alfred.

"Kiku! My man! Where you headed off to? We are supposed to be chillin' together y'know!" He peeped into the hallway and saw Alfred throw an arm around the small japanese boy's shoudlers. Arthur just looked at the two of them before running to the library. _Promises don't last forever, I suppose..._

* * *

Sunlight came in through the windows and landed on the Brit's sleeping face. **BEEPBEEP! **Arthur quickly shot up and fell of his bed because of the startling noise. Right then was when a pounding started in his head. _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO MUCH! _Then he remembered the events of yesterday and touched his forehead. He felt the stitches in his head and sighed. He looked at the alarm and his heart dropped.

"BLOODY HELL! I'M LATE!" Faster than two shakes of a bunny's tail Arthur was dressed and out the door, completely prepared to run to school. Alfred's car sat in front of Arthur's house.

"Yo man! I got you some tea because I figured you'd be sleeping in a little." Alfred looked at Arthur and quickly started talking again. "I mean it wasn't any trouble 'cause I stopped for coffee so you don't have to thank me."

Arthur took the tea and got into the car. "Wasn't planning on it, wanker." On the inside Arthur was smiling and blushing like a school girl...

* * *

"So then the other cowboy takes out his gun and it's like near sundown and they're having a stand-off! MAN IT WAS INTENSE!" Arthur couldn't help but snicker at how excited Alfred got over stupid things. "Aww! Why are you laughing at me, Artie?" Arthur just smirked back and took a sip of tea. They were walking through the hallways together before class started just like yesterday. Except today Arthur had a new scar and an even bigger crush. _Today might finally be the day! Today I feel like I can tell him..._ The two best friends flashed each other a smile. Until two sets of hands clamped down on both of Alfred's arms and he was dragged away.

"W-what in the bloody hell! Gilbert! Antonio! Get back here now!" Arthur couldn't describe how unbelievably pissed he was. That was his chance! His opening and two members of the Bad Touch Trio had to ruin it. He could only imagine where number three was...

"Bonjour, Arthur!" Arthur turned around to see Francis pleasantly smiling at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the Trio this morning... Francis handed Arthur all of the assignments from yesterday. "Here you go, mon chere! You didn't miss too much but if you don't get anything please feel free to call." Arthur nodded curtly then started to walk away. Francis' hand shot out and caught his wrist before he could leave. "Mon chere, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me tonight?" _...Alfred was right, he does like me..._

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Francis, I can't. You always talk about love and following the heart so for once I might listen to you." He yanked his hand away and tried to find Alfred.

* * *

**A/N: It's not only a short chapter but also a cliff hanger! I feel like you'll all try to kill me... Sorry for the mess up with the stupid I.M. scene. (The scene wasn't stupid but the mess up was...) I'm going to keep all of you on your toes! Will I submit tomorrow? Or keep you waiting? MUAHAHAHHA! (I'll probably submit a new part tomorrow...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is! CHAPTER 11! ENJOY! Yes it's short, I was being lazy...**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"What the hell? DUDES, THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!" The 2/3 of the trio quickly made their escape as Alfred angrily huffed in the music hallway. Gilbert and Antonio smiled at each other. Time fore phase two of the brilliant-awesome-sexy-hook-up plan that the trio had come up with the previous night. Everything had to go perfectly or else they'd become human punching bags.

They walked to the cafeteria and saw Lien looking over her textbooks while eating breakfast. She did this every morning, at least when she wasn't late. She didn't look like she was studying though. Her eyes were glazed over and had a dreamy expression.

This was probably because of the very interesting txt that was sent the night before. It went something like this. _"Tomorrow you'll get a kiss from your dream man. Don't resist, sugar."_ Gilbert smiled at Toni who turned around to check if Alfred was following them. When Toni gave Gil the thumbs up he snuck up behind the very unsuspecting Lien and jump-started her.

The poor girl instantly started to choke. Gil and Antonio did nothing, but don't worry, they were being completely heartless for a reason. Once she was unconscious on the floor they started to yell.

"Oh no! S-she was choking and now she's passed out! What do we do?" Alfred always being the hero he was immediately ran to help.

"Get back!" He fell next to Lien and started to give her CPR and mouth-to-mouth. She woke up and quickly dislodged the food. She looked at Alfred with wide eyes.

"Y-you saved me!" He nodded and then Lien did something very unexpected. (Or something completely expected.) She grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt and pulled him in for a big kiss. A couple of things happened at the same time as the kiss. The bell rang signaling the beginning of school and students flooded the hallways. Also Arthur Kirkland entered the cafeteria in search of Alfred. His eyes locked on Lien and Alfred. Antonio and Gilbert stood to the side, eyes glued on Arthur and watching his heart break. Tears filled his eyes and he stumbled backwards then ran for it. Gilbert put his hand on Antonio to prevent him from running after the Brit.

"G-Gil I just can't watch! We can't ruin this for him... We really can't." Tears slid down Toni's face and he was practically shaking. Gilbert was sad to see Arthur run away too.

"We're Francis's friends before we are Arthurs. It sucks that it had to go this way but he's been chasing after that British boy for half a year and Alfred doesn't even love him. It was going to end in heartbreak anyways."

* * *

Arthur was gasping for air and running as fast as possible. He wasn't gasping because of running. He was gasping because he felt like his heart had just been ripped out and torn to little shreds right in front of him. Tears slid down his face and he could barely contain the sobs. He had to get out of this school. He had too. Each step got him farther and farther away from the pain. He broke through the school doors and ran as fast as possible to the nearest park.

"I-I can't believe it..." He muttered brokenly to himself. He collapsed on a swing set and took out his phone. He stared at the screen and was about to call someone. The one person who he always went to with his problems. The one person who was busy snogging with Lien. He called another number.

"Oui?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Are you still up for a date with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask, no I am not a doctor. So do not even bother questioning/making fun of my medical knowledge! I could've googled it but that would have made me feel sad if I was wrong so I'm sorry if I am wrong! I'm sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have too much time to write today. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I didn't write a lot today, but I actually have a reason! I like where it ended... So enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Alfred pulled away from Lien and immediately startes to shout. "What the hell? Why the hell did you kiss me, Lien?" She looked away from Alfred then got off the ground. "Lien, I'm serious if you don't start talking in two seco-..." Liens hand flew out and connected with his face.  
"I have a question for _you,_ Alfred. How the hell are you so goddamn oblivious to all the people who love you? Do you know how many people would kill just so they could go to prom with you! Including your goddamn best friend!" Lien angrily put her hands on her hips and glared at Alfred.

He was in a state of shock from the slap and from what she said about Arthur. "Y-you mean Artie? He's my best friend he would neve-..."

"Oh, shut up! He would and he does you oblivious asshole!" Lien quickly grabbed her textbooks and backpack while her face slowly started to turn red. She turned around and made her escape to class. Alfred was stuck there in the middle of an empty cafeteria thinking, _my best friend is in love with me and I didn't even notice?_

* * *

Arthur sat there at the playground for the rest of the school day. He could probably forge a note saying he went home not feeling well. Which was pretty much the truth, he felt like crap. No children came to the playground which was an amazing miracle considering how much he was crying. He needed someone to comfort him... Too bad he didn't have anyone anymore. Besides Francis who he barely knew.

"Arthur, crying isn't going to make you any better than me..." Arthur looked up to see his little brother Peter offering him a handkerchief.

"P-peter, what are you doing here? I thought you all went on vacation with Mum and Dad?" Arthur took the hankie and wiped off his face.

"Come on, Arthur, Mum is making dinner soon and you'll catch a bad cold in this weather! Oh!" Peter touched the stitched up wound on Arthur's face. "Mum will not be happy to see that! Did you get in a fight or something?" Arthur chuckled for the first time that day and smiled at Peter.

"No I got hit in the face with a stapler..." Peter looked at his brother like he was insane.

"No one will believe a story like that, git, you better come up with another one before we head home..."

* * *

"Big brother, I heard the most interesting thing, today..." Ivan looked at his sister Natalia and tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Apparently Lien kissed the boy that Katyusha likes..." Ivan looked over at Katyusha who was trying very hard not to be upset.

"Is this true? Katyusha, would you like me to convince that boy to go to prom with you? What was his name again... Alfred?" Katyusha shook her head. "Are you sure? Let me ask you again... Do you want me to convince that boy to go to prom with you?" Katyusha hesitated before nodding again. Ivan smiled at Katyusha before going to look for his favorite lead pipe.

* * *

"We did it! You guys are the best friends a man can have!" Francis threw his arms around both Antonio and Gilbert's shoulders. "Merci beaucoup!" He then landed kisses on both their cheeks.

"Of course, Francis, i'm too awesome not to help!" Gilbert announced grandly. Antonio on the other hand stayed completely silent. _Mi amigo... you broke up true love... I can't be proud about what I did..._ Francis and Gilbert both looked at him.

"Are you okay, Toni?" Gilbert asked softly. Antonio nodded and smiled.

"Si, I need to go..." He detatched himself and started to walk away. Francis called to him.

"Where are you going, ami?" Antonio looked back and smiled. He was far away enough so he knew they couldn't see his tears.

"I'm going to find Lovino, I haven't told him that I love him, yet..."

* * *

**A/N: The end was personally my favorite... I'm really happy that you're all reading my story! It makes me glad to know that there are people out there reading and hopefully enjoying! I love you all so much! As usual reviews are appreciated but not necessary! THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I felt the need to write a cute chapter after all that depressing stuff... So here it is~ ENJOY!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"IT WAS AMAZING, ARTIE! THE OCEAN WAS AS BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS AND IT WAS A BIT RAINY BUT IT WAS STILL AMAZING!" Arthur chuckled at Peter's excitment. "Next time we go up to visit Scott you MUST come! Oh, oh, oh! LOOK AT WHAT SCOTT GOT ME!" Peter ran from the table and up to his room.

"Peter..." Their Mum chuckled and shook her head. She had already fretted and yelled at Arthur for his injury. "Don't leave the dinner table..." Peter was seated at the table in two shakes of a bunny's tail.

"Sorry, mum, I had to get the poster of Sealand!" Peter unrolled a poster and showed me what Sealand was. "It used to be a british fort until they abandoned it and it became a country! Isn't that cool?"

"Peter, I seriously doubt that is a country. What loonies would make a place like that a country?"

"IT IS A COUNTRY!" Arthur shook his head and Peter smacked him with his poster.

"Boys, boys... No fighting." She smiled at the two of them in a way that seemed like a warning.

"Don't worry, Mum, I'm not fighting, it's just a heated debate..." Arthur got up and took his plate to the sink and dropped it in. Then he went over and kissed his mother on the forehead. His mum had the same green eyes as Arthur but red hair like his oldest brother Scott. She had deep laugh lines and an ever present smile. No one in the family but Peter got his mum's smile... Which could make anyone feel instantly warmer. She flashed him one of those smiles and all of his worries melted away. He suddenly felt his face pale as he remembered his date with Francis.  
"Sweetie, are you alright?" Her green eyes were filled with worry. He whipped out his phone and cancelled with Francis then rescheduled.

"No, i'm not..." She grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch.

"Okay, tell me everything..." So he did, by the end of it his head was in her lap and he was crying while she rubbed his head in a motherly way. "Oh, Artie, i'm so sorry... Are you sure that after all that you want to get in a relationship with this Francis boy?"

"Mum, I just feel so unloved and he actually loves me unlike Alfred... I just don't see any other option..." She smiled sadly down at her son.

"Artie, you are around people who love and cherish you everyday and you don't even know it. Trust me, the amount of love you have in your everyday life is more than some people will get their whole life." She kissed his head and then forced his head off her lap and made him go to bed.

* * *

Antonio waited nervously at the front door. _Should I knock? Or should I just leave... I was feeling confident before but now... _That was not an issue for Antonio because the door just opened and out came Lovino. His eyes widened when he saw Antonio at his doorstep. He shut the front door then leaned against it.

"Tomato Bastard, what are you doing here?" Antonio felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Would you mind walking with me and talking?" Lovino scowled but nodded. They both started walking together towards a park.

"What do yuo eant to talk about? If it's about that chemistry assignment then I can't help you, I haven't even started it... If it's about that partner thing in history, too late i'm with Feliciano..." Antoio stopped and looked at Lovino. "What's wrong with you, Tomato Bastard?"

"It's not about the chemistry assignment... Or the partner thing in history. To be honest I don't give a shit about either of those things, or any of the things we talk about, really." Lovino was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. "When i'm around you..." He stopped. "Look, the only thing I give a shit about is you. Lovino, I love you..." Lovino just looked away blushing the same color as a tomato.

"It took you long enough, you bastard..." Antonio just smiled widely and then grabbed Lovino for a hug.

"I love you so so so much, Lovino!" Lovino was bright red.

"I-I love y-you too, Antonio..." Antonio gasped and pulled away.

"You called me by my name! You did!" Then he pulled the italian in for a kiss.

* * *

Gilbert knocked on Mattie's door impatiently. The shy canadian opened the door a few seconds later and gave him a smile. "You sure Alfred isn't home?" Mattie nodded and pulled open the door. Gilbert came in and made himself at home on the couch.

"Alfred went on a walk to clear his head..." Gilbert grabbed Mattie's wrist and pulled him onto the couch.

"I think I did something terrible today, Mattie..." He told Mattie about what happened earlier. Afterwards the canadian looked thoughtful. "Well? What should I do? It was clearly an unawesome thing to do..."

"Well, I think what you did was wrong but I don't know if you should do anything to fix it... You might make it worse. I think the only person who can fix it is Alfred. So all we've gotta do is give him a tiny push in the right direction." Gilbert smiled at Mattie and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Does anyone ever tell yuo how smart and awesome you are?" Mattie blushed the same color red as his sweatshirt while Gilbert laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Two of my favorite couples of all time~ So cute! Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be serious so ENJOY THE CUTENESS! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I feel soo bad for not updating yesterday. Also updating so late. The past two days have sooo been my cup of tea. I hope you like the chapter everyone!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Arthur woke up moaning and grumbling, he looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky. _Thank god the weekend is finally here…_ He got up and stretched. Looking down at his cellphone he noticed many missed calls and txts. Logging on to his I.M. account he noticed even more messages. They came from a wide variety of people. Most of them were from, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Alfred. The most messages were from Alfred. He looked down and read the most recent txt messages.

Francis: _Bonjour, mon ami! _I will be there at 7. You had better be ready!

Gilbert: Ok, I did something totally unawesome to you yesterday so we need to talk. 7?

Antonio: Mi Amigo! I messed up something special you could've had. Talk with me at 7!

Alfred: Look, we need to talk… I'll be at your house at 3. Got it?

Arthur could only thank the lord that Alfred didn't say seven… Why did everyone want to talk to him so suddenly? Especially Francis' friends. Nothing made sense anymore! He looked at the clock that stated 12. He'd have time to go out and get some tea as well as clear his head. He'd been wearing a school uniform all week and was frankly tired of it.

"Where on earth did those go…?" He mumbled to himself as he dug through his closet. Then he had found it. He had found his rocker clothes. Sure they weren't the most acceptable date clothes but did Arthur really give a shit anymore? He missed the leather and torn up scarfs and tight t-shirts. He wanted to feel like himself again. Sharp-tongued English gentlemen who could handle a guitar. Not some prissy school uniform wearing high school boy in love. If wearing his rocker clothes would stop the misery then by the queen he would wear them!

"Mum, I'm going out to get some tea and scones from the coffee shop! Love you!" Arthur hurriedly rushed out the door before he could get a response from his Mum. He walked down the street with the ever present scowl and was finally starting to feel like himself again. The real Arthur Kirkland, not that other twat who couldn't even handle his love life. At the coffee shop he bought two scones and a large English breakfast tea. He sat down at a table and decided to sip his tea and people watch. He heard a voice addressing him and he looked over to who was talking.

"Arthur? Wow! You look so different out of school… It's pretty cool…" He saw a girl about his age with brown hair wearing a blue dress. She looked familiar…. Michelle was her name as far as he could remember.

"Michelle is it? You look pretty different out of school as well… In a good way of course, that dress looks positively smashing on you." He really used his accent on that last part. Michelle blushed and laughed.

"Why thank you, I've gotta say that shirt also looks fantastic on you." Her eyes were pretty dead-set on his chest. Arthur laughed. _Of course it does, it's a tight black t-shirt._

"I don't think beating around the bush will help… Can I sit down and have coffee with you, Arthur?"

"Sure thing, love, let me buy you a coffee. What's your normal order?"

* * *

"Well, this was really fun, Arthur! I really loved talking with you!" Michelle smiled at him.

"It was we must do it again sometime!" They exchanged numbers and parted ways with smiles and hugs. Arthur was starting to feel much better. He looked down at his watch. 2:00. He had an hour. One hour before his talk with Alfred. Five before his date with Francis. He looked back at Michelle's retreating figure. He sent Alfred a quick txt saying he'd meet him at his house.

"HEY MICHELLE! I'VE GOT AN HOUR TO KILL! WANNA DO SOMETHING?" He yelled to her. She turned around and smiled then started to walk back. When she was right in front of him he knew he had to clarify something. "Just so you know… I'm not looking for a relationship, Michelle. Does friends work?"

"It's actually perfect; I'm not looking for a relationship either. Being friends with you would make my day." She smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back then hugged her. "You know something," She mused "I've always wanted a gay friend…."

"I'm Bisexual, love…." She laughed and he did too.

* * *

Alfred tried to deal with his conflicting feelings. _Arthur likes me, Lien likes me, Katyusha likes me. The question is do I LIKE any of them? Artie is my is friend, my best friend. Lien is a close friend and Katyusha is a classmate. Oh man, I don't know what to do! What do I say to Artie? I can't tell him I love him because I don't! Man…_

"Hello, wanker…" He turned to see Arthur standing at his front door, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "You said you wanted to talk?" Alfred was stunned. Arthur was dressed in his rocker clothes. "Well? Are we going to talk or are you just going to stare at me?" Arthur's angry snapping brought Alfred back into focus.

"Y-you love me…" He blurted out. The Brit's eyes widened and his face went white. "So Lien was right…. You like me, Arthur?" Arthur looked down, his face bright red. He slowly nodded and then opened his mouth to speak. "Artie, I wish I could say that I love you back but I can't…." Arthur shut his mouth with a snap and looked over at Alfred. Hurt was in his eyes. Alfred couldn't believe he just blurted that out.

Arthur's face shut down, he showed no emotion as he looked back at Alfred. "I'm dating Francis now…. Just thought you should know." He turned around and walked out the door.

"W-wait! Arthur! I said I wanted to talk! Wait!" Arthur paused briefly and didn't even look back. His voice was filled with pain.

"We're done talking, mate, we're done talking for a long time…." He kept walking. As soon as Alfred could no longer see his figure he felt his heart shatter. He had made a mistake. Tears slid down his face. He could only stand there, at the door. Staring at where his best friend, maybe even his true love, had just been standing.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Artie got a friend... Too bad he also got his heart broken. I hope you liked the chapter despite how sad it was! As usual reviews are appreciated but not necessary... You guys are awesome (like prussia)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I feel bad about not updating but not only did I have writers block but I was also SUPER BUSY TTATT Well here it is...**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"Okay, I have this totally awesome plan, Mattie! I will sabotage the date and then Alfred will swoop in and pick up Arthur!" Mattie just smiled at Gilbert.

"That seems like a good plan but a little mean..."

"Psh, Francy-pants will get over it! We're talking about true love here. It's a rare and special thing that people have! Like us..." He leaned down and kissed the canadian's head who blushed bright red. He didn't argue with Gilbert's statement.

"Yeah... Like what we have, eh?" Gilbert chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Francis Bonnefey was getting ready for his first date with Arthur Kirkland. Also known as the boy he's been chasing for a year. This date was going to be absolutely fabulous. He set up his house with roses in glass vases and candles everywhere. He had all the ingredients for cooking in his kitchen and he was going to wow Arthur with his cooking skills. Everything would go perfectly just like he had been planning for the past year. It was Five and he had more than an hour till he had to pick up Arthur. He decided to start preparing some of the food. Or at least that had been his plan until he heard crashing sounds from the other room.

"Merde! What is going on out he-..." He paused when he saw Gilbert messing up his perfect date scene with bats and other blunt objects. "W-what are you two idiots doing?" Gilbert smiled at him then brought his bat down on the table.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" He and Antonio snickered evilly. His perfect date scene was a total mess. Everything was a total mess. He whipped out his phone and quickly txted Arthur, before he could send the message Gilbert knocked the phone out of his hand and to the wall. It hit with a smash and faster than Francis could say merde Antonio and Gilbert had tackled him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Gilbert grinned.

"Someone totally awesome gave me some advice! So i'm following it the funnest way possible! Which means completey destroying your love life!"

"Si! What Gilbert said!" Francis was then tied to a chair and watched unhappily as his trio destroyed his house.

* * *

Al sat there misreabley until his brother Mattie came in.

"Hey, Al? Just so you know Gilbert is totally trashing Francis' date and he hopes that at Seven you'll go pick up Arthur and take him somewhere. To make amends and all that." Al looked up shocked.

"Wait, what?" Mattie smiled at him.

"You go figure it out, tonight is the night to decide if you love Arthur or not. So, pick him up." Mattie then walked away leaving a very shocked Al. _Why on earth would Gil be helping me? Isn't he Francis' friend. Wait, none of that matters! I can change this! We can be friends again... _Al hurriedly got ready and tried to think of a perfect date. Wait no, not date! Friendly get together? Whatever it was it wasn't a date...

* * *

Arthur looked at his watch, the wanker was late. He heard a car horn out front and he got up and bolted outside. He stopped at the front door and felt his mouth drop open. Alfred was in his driveway waiting for him.

"W-what the bloody hell? Where is Francis?" Alfred winked.

"He's a bit busy at the moment. Will you settle for me?" Alfred grinned at it made Arthur's heart flip. He shook his head and turned his look of shock into a glare.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alfred." Alfred's grin turned into a soft smile.

"C'mon man... It's my way to make amends for what i've done." The second Alfred started to smile like that Arthur was alright out the door and in his car. Once Alfred smiled like that he couldn't resist. Why did he keep going back even though it hurt? Maybe he was just bonkers... Or maybe he was just really in love.

"Okay, wanker, where are you taking me?" Alfred smiled at him and winked.

"It's a surprise!" Arthur looked down blushing.

"That worries me, Al..."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to move the story in a different direction but I decided not to. Which is a good thing because that means I'll have less writes block! Hopefully everyone liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN POSTING CHAPTERS. I had the /biggest/ case of writers block and I could not write ANYTHING. And all of my ideas sucked and... Yeah TT^TT. I feel so terrible for making you guys wait so long... No promises the next chapter will come quickly...**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya! And the song "Faster" belongs to Matt Nathanson!**

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but blush a deep red as Alfred drove. The silence between the two of them was awkward and Arthur really just wanted to go back the the way they were before. You can't talk back a confession, though. Arthur decided to look at the scenary and try not to think. Not to think about Alfred's face, or his ever present grin, the happiness and good feelings that he radiate, his amazing- Arthur slapped his cheeks quickly and tried to hide his burning face.

"Hey, Arthur, what does it feel like to be in love?" Alfred glanced at him then back at the road, he couldn't help but smirk at the way his mouth dropped open.

"Ah... ummm... er... Pardon" Arthur managed to squeak that out. He was positive his face was the same color as a fire truck. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice came out steady. "Well, er, I don't really know how to describe it..." Alfred looked at him again.

"Can you try?" Arthur blushed harder (if possible) and looked away. Alfred sighed and shook his head before finally turning on the radio. An irritating pop song came on and Arthur almost winced at hearing the terrible music. He reached to turn it off before he paused and started to listen to the lyrics.

_"you bite my lip_

_you spike my blood_

_you make my heart beat faster_

_own me, you own_

_you rattle my bones_

_you turn me over and over_

_'till I can't control myself_

_make me a liar_

_one big disaster_

_you make my heart beat faster"_

Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly drew his hands back and continued to listen. Alfred was a little befuddled that the music hadn't yet stopped. Usually Arthur hated this kind of music. It was not only a little fake but Arthur also tended to prefer some electric guitar in his music. He looked over to the side and noticed Arthur had stopped blushing and was staring at the radio. He looked quickly at Alfred then looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"I can tell you one thing..." He said his voice strained "You know you're in love when all the love songs make sense..." Alfred looked at him with an eyebrow raised but Arthur turned his gaze to the radio again. Shrugging Alfred continued to drive while the pop love songs played.

"Er, Al, how far are we going, L-..." Arthur covered his mouth with his hand before he could let the word escape from his lips. _Love. _A pet name. And a rather adorable one at that.

"Hmm? Only a little farther!" Al couldn't keep the excitment out of his voice and the grin off of his face. Which made Arthur look at him curiously and caused Alfred to grin wider. About ten minutes later Alfred pulled up to an old-fashioned American dinner. Arthur groaned.

"Really? More of your junky American food?"

"Hey! It's not junky! Besides, this stuff is delicious and made with care! And patriotic spirits and probably drugs because it's so damn addicting!" Alfred gave Arthur a grin then quickly got out of the car and opened the door to the dinner for Arthur. "Ladies first~"

"Oi, shut it, Alfred. I'm a man, not a lady." Alfred chuckled as Arthur slid into a booth. He sat down and as soon as he did so a slightly grumpy voice announced.

"Hallo, may I take your order?" Vash, a boy who went to their school stood there with a notepad in hand, apron around his waist and a slightly angry look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, that would be awesome, bro. Can I have two cokes, two burgers, two fries and then a large milkshake..." Vash shot him a look and he grinned sheepishly. "Er, please?" He nodded quickly and walked to the kitchen.

"... Vash works here?" The Brit asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, it's crazy, right?"

"I'd say so... Why does he work here?" Alfred just shrugged at the question.

"I dunno, but the staff here is like family. They're all foreign but they make the best "American" food! I think Eliza and Roderich work here too... Maybe even Vash's litle sister Lili. It's so cool!"

"How on earth do you know all this, Al?"

"Well, I'm basically a regular here. The food is epic and the staff is the bomb!" Vash came over and set the food down and put three straws down on the table before walking away. "Oh, the service is great too! Besides... Vash being grumpy..."

Arthur watched him walk away. "Yeah, that lad needs to get himself a girlfriend..."

"Actually that "lad" needs to get himself a boyfriend but whatevs." Alfred started to dig into the food before Arthur could even question him. Arthur followed suit reluctantly. Then he realized that the food wasn't that bad... And that it was actually pretty damn amazing. _I'll never admit something like that to that wanker... _He thought with a small smile as he polished off the last of his fries. Alfred had finished long before him and was waiting not-so-patiently as he sipped his milkshake.

"YO! VASH! WHAT DID THE EATS COST?!" Vash walked over with a frown.

"Normally I would never agree to such things but... Roderich says 'it's on the house.'" Vash dropped a container on the table before walking away. Alfred scooped the container up and made his way out to the car with Arthur hurrying to catch up. When they got outside it had gotten a little darker and colder. Arthur shivered. Alfred shoved the container into Arthur's hands and opened the trunk of the car. He pulled out two blankets and a couple of bottles of wine and a flashlight.

"Let's go, Artie! Before it gets too dark!" He started to walk past the dinner and Arthur once again had to scramble to catch up.

"W-wanker! Where are we going?!"

"There's a beach about about 15 minutes from here... If ya walk!"

"Why the hell are we walking, twat?"

"Because, sometimes it's nice to just walk and clear your head. C'MON MAN!" Alfred reached behind and grabbed Arthur's hands despite having so much stuff in his hands.

"E-er... Al, let me take the wine bottles for you..." He grabbed the wine bottles so the two could walk comfortably hand in hand in silence. The more they walked the closer and closer they got. By the time they reached the beach their shoulders were touching and Arthur was toasty warm. Either from the walk, Alfred's massive amount of body heat or Arthur's bright red blush. "N-now what, wanker?"

Alfred let go of his hand and walked ahead. He spreak out the blanket on the soft sand then motioned Arthur to come over. He came over and warily took a spot on the blanket and Alfred flopped down next to him. Which made Arthur lay back and look at the stars as Alfred spread the second blanket over the two of them.

"You never answered my question." The Brit said in a small voice. He looked up at the stars and wondered if the loud-mouthed American had even heard him.

"Can I ask you one first?" Arthur gave a wary nod. "Do you think this date is perfect, Artie?" Arthur felt his whole body tense up and he looked straight ahead.

"W-well... Kudos for the beach idea, the food didn't suck, and I quite enjoyed the walk... So I guess for you this is bloody brilliant..." Alfred gave a slight chukle.

"Awesome! I knew you'd like the beach! England being... All... Island-y and stuff." Arthur scoffed.

"That is the stupidest thing you have said tonight... You really do get my kudos, Alfred. And you need to answer my question, wanker!"

"Hmm... Well I was thinking along the lines of we use this large amount of wine and other alcohol to get slammed then let whatever happens, happen! Does that sounds like a plan?" Arthur shoot straight up into a sitting postion and looked at Alfred with wide eyes.

"W-WAIT, WHAT?" To which Alfred could only grin and reply with.

"Did I stutter, Artie?"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ESPECIALLY THE ENDING! Which was personally my favorite part. Don't worry, it'll get cutesy and romantic next chapter~ And it's a little crack that Austria, Roderich and Vash all work at the dinner but... I'm the author... It ties into the story! I HAVE REASONING FOR THIS! DON'T QUESTION ME! And for those who were hoping for cutesy romantic stuff to happen this chapter... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry. That's next chapter, hun, be patient. As usual reviews are appreciated but not necessary! THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've been a lazy writer recently... But then I got a review saying that I should post soon and... I started to write ^^ So thank you for that~**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Arthur could only watch as his best friend, one true love and current date reached to grab a wine bottle then start drinking.

"B-bloody hell! No way am I drinking!" Alfred downed half the bottle then set it down and pouted.

"Awww, why not?" The pout made Arthur want to rethink his decision but he wasn't exactly the most pleasant drunk on earth...

"B-because, you know how I am when I drink." Alfred laughed loudly. It seemed especially loud on the quiet empty beach.

"YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT DUDE! You're a drunken mess! Remember that one party we went to? Awww, man that was killer." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Little Artie can't hold his liquor~" Alfred seemed to find this very funny because he broke into a fit of giggles after saying it.

"Oi. Shut it. You can NOT be this drunk already... I know how you drink so no way can you be this drunk already..."

"You're right, actually~ I'm just acting like an idiot because it's fun~" Alfred looks up at the sky and grins. "Plus, I figure you might wanna start drinking. But no dice, eh?"

"Yes, your stupidity will persuade me to drink... Don't be dumb, Alfred. Oh, wait! Far too late for that. You were an idiot the day you were born!" Despite how mean it was Arthur said it cheerfully. Alfred wrapped one arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Come on~ Don't be like that, Artie~" This of course caused Arthur to turn bright red. "Have a little fun... LIVE A LITTLE!" Alfred decided that he needed to be slightly tipsy to say what he was thinking. So he grabbed a bottle of whisky and drank. Arthur watched him with huge eyebrows raised. "Artie... How often are you on a beach, late at night, with alcohol and your one true love?" As soon as the words left his mouth Arthur reacted. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"W-w-well... I-I suppose you make a fair point..." Alfred muttered quietly. Alfred snorted.

"'Course I do... Besides you were going to drink either way tonight... Just be glad it's not drugged like Francy-pants' alcohol would've been."

"Oi! Francis isn't that bad! And i'm sure he wouldn't have tried anything on a first date!" Alfred shrugged lazily.

"He might not be that bad but i'm much better~" He gave Arthur a wink. "Isn't that right~?" If possible Arthur turned an even brighter shade of red. _I should've never told him that I liked him... That bastard is using it against me. Bloody hell why is it always me that ends up in situations like this? _

"Tch, you git, I think i'll need some alcohol just to handle you!" He grabbed the bottle of whisky from Al and took a swigg of it. He immediately felt the effects. He got a little grumpier... And had the urge to grab Alfred and kiss him. Which wasn't right. Arthur was never that forward.

"See, Artie~? A little alcohol oughta loosen you up!" Arthur decided to down the rest of the whisky.

"That's a bit of an understatement, love..." He reached for another bottle while Alfred just stared at him blankly. Alfred was trying to process what had just happened.

"Er, d-did you just call me love?" Arthur barely glanced at him before taking another swigg.

"I believe I did... Something else you want me to call you, love?" For the first (Okay maybe second) time in his live Alfred F. Jones was speechless. _Oh, dude, is this what happens when Artie drinks? He's... Just so... _Alfred's train of thought broke when he felt Arthur's hand grab his chin and tilt it towards him. "What's with that look, Alfred?"

"E-er, you're just acting a little... Weird... Especially for someone who is drunk..." His eyes shone bright in the darkness. He leaned closer to Alfred.

"Come on, love... Have a little fun~ Live a little~!" Alfred couldn't help but frown as his own words were thrown back in his face.

"Well I guess you're right..." He picked up the wine bottle with uncertainty and takes a small swigg. He noticed that the bright red blush had disappeared from Artie's face and all that was there now was a pink flush. "Happy now?"

"Well... Not quite yet... C'mere.." Arthur grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt and then started to kiss him. Despite Arthur being (already) slammed and Alfred being slightly tipsy the kiss wasn't bad. The two fit each other perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle. The moonlight shone down lightly on the couple. Alfred closed his eyes and started to kiss back without thinking. The stars shone bright, the ocean was calm, and everything seemed perfect and romantic. Except for the fact that Arthur was very very drunk. That sort of ruined things. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and Alfred did the same for Arthur's waist.

"A-Alfred... I-I love you..." Arthur whispered. Alfred froze and pulled away. Umwrapping the arms from his neck. "W-wait, what in the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Arthur... I'm sorry... I just don't..." He shook his head and looked at Arthur sadly. Arthur felt his anger and sadness flair.

"DON'T WHAT?! LOVE ME?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PULL AWAY! YOU ASKED ME ON THIS DATE, ALFRED! I DIDN'T ASK YOU! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I SAY THAT YOU PULL AWAY?! WHY?!" Arthur felt tears trail down his cheeks as he screamed at Alfred. And he kept screaming. And Alfred just kept sitting there looking at him sadly. He screamed until he was hoarse. Finally he had broken down in sobs and could ony quietly ask one more question. "W-Why?"

Alfred sighed. "Because I don't feel the same way..." Arthur just fell back and looked at the night sky unitl he feel asleep. When that happened Alfred *wrapped his arms around him and gave him the comfort that he wanted to offer before but just couldn't. Arthur hadn't answered his question truthfully, he wasn't even sure of his own feelings anymore. But he knew that Artie and him couldn't remain best friends for long... He siged and looked at the stars.

"Why can't I just know? I wanna know if I love this kid or not! Give me a sign or somethin' because i'm clearly too oblivious to tell..." With that he carried the blankets, alcohol then finally Artie back to the car. Alfred looked over at Arthur's peaceful sleeping face.

"... How on earth am I going to explain this to ..." He shook his head with another sigh then started to drive home with the irritating pop love song station playing.

* * *

**A/N: THEIR FIRST KISS~ Too bad Alfred terribly mutilated it... It was nice while it lasted though, right? Okay, well as you can see the fanfic is somewhat nearing it's end... I loved writing this chapter~ Writing for drunk characters is pretty entertaining. Thank you all for reading! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! Love ya guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well here we have it. The newest chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing... You all make me feel like a loved author ;w; THANK YOU!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Alfred held the passed out Arthur in his arms and prayed that he could quietly enter the Brit's house. Peering around the side of the house Alfred could make out a light coming from the living room. He lay Arthur down and stealthily climbed through the bushes and looked into the window. There stood Arthur's gentle, kind mother with a tall man who had gold eyes and curly brown hair.

"H-holy crap... Is that Artie's teacher?" Alfred looked over at the sleeping heap that was Arthur and came to the decision that he should most definitely not bring Arthur home. To be more specific inside of his home. Sneaking back to his front steps Alfred picked up the brit and headed out to his car. He was shocked that Arthur's mom didn't notice him pull up. For a quick getaway the car was placed at the end of the driveway. He slid Arthur into the passenger seat and then went to the driver's side.

"Damn... I better not tell Artie about this..." Alfred drove away with conflicted feelings and a drunk, british teen next to him.

* * *

The first thing Arthur noticed when he woke up was that his head felt like it was being smashed into a wall repeatedly. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Bloody hell..." He slowly raised himself to a sitting position. He heard a small noise come from beside him and he turned his banging head to the side. "BLOODY HELL!" The brit fumbled around, tangled himself in sheets and fell out of the bed with a large _THUD_! Peering over the side of the bed he noticed that the figure next to him had not stirred. "What in the bloody hell was Alfred doing in my be- Wait, this isn't my room. Nor is this my house..." Looking around more he noticed some familiar features. "This is Al's house... What in the bloody hell am I doing here?"

The pounding in his head seemed to be growing larger and larger every time he screamed so he decided to shut his mouth for now. Instead he opted to get up and stumble down the stairs with the grace of a hungover person. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his temples and he saw Mattie standing there flipping pancakes.

"E-er... Mattie?" The boy straightened and turned around. He gave a sigh of relief before holding up one finger and going back to his pancakes. Arthur shrugged and sat down, making himself comfortable. A plate slide across the table and landed itself in front of him. Arthur blinked a couple of times before looking up.

"H-here's some, advil... Oh! Right... Water..." Mattie quickly grabbed a glass of water before handing Arthur the pills and the glass of water. Normally Arthur would thank someone for these kind gestures but... He's known Mattie all of his life and his head hurt too much to speak. He took the pills and drank all the water before wolfing down on the pancakes. "W-wow... You were surprisingly hungry..."

Arthur wiped his mouth on a napkin before getting straight to the point. "Your brother got me drunk last night..." Mattie blinked then sighed. The doorbell rang and Mattie excused himself before going to get the door. At that moment Alfred cheerily came down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Why in the bloody hell do you look so happy, git? Doesn't your head hurt right now?" Alfred snatched a couple of pancakes and sat down next to Arthur.

"Huh? No. Why would it? Unlike some people I can hold my alcohol..." Alfred ate twice as fast as Arthur.

"Would you also care to tell me the details of last night? It seems that i've forgotten most of them..." Alfred had his mouth stuffed with pancake when he looked at Arthur curiously. He swallowed the huge amount of pancakes before talking.

"Nothing? Really?" Arthur nodded. "Erm... Okay. In a nutshell you got drunk and kissed me before flipping shit." Alfred went back to munching on pancakes like he hadn't just dropped a huge drama bomb. Arthur on the other hand had his mouth dropped open and a look of shock on his face.

"T-THAT... I-I DIDN'T... W-WE..." Arthur spluttered out incoherently.

"That did happen. You did get drunk. We did kiss... Dude, it's no big deal. I swear."

"NO BIG DEAL?! A-ALFRED! YOU AND I... WE..." Arthur suddenly broke off and his face turned a bright red.

"E-erm... Is this a bad time to say that we have company?" A quiet voice said from the doorway. They both turned to see Mattie standing there with Gilbert right behind him.

"NOPE! Artie and I were gonna jet after eating breakfast! Oh... And Mattie... Next time you try to hide the fact that you're dating someone don't bring that person over and let them gnaw at your neck, 'kay? 'Cause that'll probably get ya caught!" Mattie turned red then clamped a hand over the red hickey on his neck. Gilbert just snickered and Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's arm and fled the kitchen.

"W-where on earth are we going?!" Alfred grinned happily down at Arthur.

"Prom is a week away and we need to go get some nice clothes, ya dig?"

"Erm... No. I don't dig because digging is the act of taking a shovel and scooping dirt. Do _you _dig?" Alfred frowned a little bit.

"Quit being so serious! Now let's go shopping!"

* * *

"Well what do ya think?!" Alfred walked out of the dressing room in a blue, ruffley tuxedo. Arthur shuddered in horror and shook his head.

"Oh bloody hell... What do you think you're wearing, git!? That is hideous!"

"So I should wear the snazzy checkered one?"

No. You shouldn't. You look more like the suit type. Pinstripe, please." Arthur sipped his Starbucks tea and glanced up at Alfred. Despite the ridiculous tuxedo he still managed to look amazing. No matter what he wore he always looked amazing. He could've come out in a bunny costume and he'd still look good.

"So... like this one?" Arthur looked up and nodded in approval at the black and grey pinstriped suit. Alfred shrugged happily and slipped into the dressing room once more. Arthur shook his head and tried to clear his head. _Bloody hell... You're helping him find something for prom... None of these thoughts should be in your head! It doesn't matter that you happened to k-k-ki... Oh, hell, I can't believe we kissed._

"Lookin' good if I do say so myself!" Arthur looked up once more to see Alfred standing there grinning. He started to nod but then noticed something.

"Tch... The tie..." He got up and straightened Al's tie. When he finished he started to blush and he quickly backed away. "A-alright... Since we're done here I suppose I should head home..."

"If ya let me finish up here I can give you a ride home!" Arthur shook his head slowly. Alfred looked a little surprised so he quickly explained.

"I-I just haven't had a lot of time to be by myself and think and process the information of...er, everything..." He backed away before turning and bolting from the store. Alfred stood there and watched him go. He felt a twinge of something in his chest.

"Right... Bye Artie... I-..." He stopped himself before he could finish. _What the hell was I thinking? I can't say that... I just can't. I don't feel that way about him do I...? Alfred sighed and went back into the dressing room. Bye Artie. I'll miss you._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it~ I kinda wanted some humor in this chapter... Since the last chapter made me weep internally (and externally...) Plus. I just. They. MIGHT BE. FALLING IN LOVE. I JUST USED A LOT OF PUNCTUATION! Or... Al is falling in love with Alfred *coughs*finally*coughs* THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! Love ya guys, bye~**


	20. Chapter 20: Extra Chapter

**A/N: For those of you who have been following this story and waiting for the next chapter... I AM SO SORRY. I was struck with writers block halfway through the chapter then I got the great idea to write an extra chapter and... yeah. So this is the extra chapter about Iggy's brother Scotland~! (Allistor.) The next chapter will hopefully be done soon? Thank you all for reading!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"Hey, 'Toni, look at that guy over there..." Gilbert nudged Antonio's shoulder and the Spaniard looked up curiously. "Doesn't he look a bit like Arthur? With those huge eyebrows?" A small smile broke across Antonio's face as he nodded.

"He does look a bit like Arthur! Although, Arthur has blonde hair, right? This guy has red hair. Plus, he's way taller than Arthur will ever be." The two pals snickered together as the man with huge eyebrows and red hair walked past them. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and blew smoke rings in the air as he made his way towards a bus stop. The two of them watched as he sat there smoking a cigarette.

"Well, he seems just as grumpy as Arthur." Antonio nodded in agreement and they watched the redhead jump onto the bus.

"OI! MUM! I'M HOOOOME!" Peter who was sitting in the living room jumped and looked up. Their mother walked into the living room wearing a pair of oven mitts. "... Bloody hell, mum... You aren't cooking, are you?" The mom laughed and wiped flour from her cheeks.

"I am cooking! You got a problem with that, Allistor?" He grinned and shook his head. Peter jumped off the couch and went to cling to Allistor's legs.

"Allistor! You're home! Where the heck have you been? And where is everyone else? I haven't seen Dylan or Cailean in forever!" The redhead smirked as he patted Peter's blonde locks.

"Doesn't matter where i've been, brat. Why would I know where they are? They're old enough to take care of themselves!" Their mom sighed before returning to the kitchen. Those boys... Allistor is the only one graduated. None of them are old enough to be running around on their own. She shook her head and continued her attempt at cooking.

Allistor had hefted Peter up and over his shoulder. The two were laughing hysterically when they heard the doorbell ring. They both blinked before looking at each other curiously.

"Who do you think that could be, Allistor?" Peter asked.

"I haven't a bloody clue! I just got here, twerp!" He set the boy down before pulling open the door. "What do ya want and why are ya here?" He asked guy who stood in front of the Kirkland house instantly straightened and looked at Allistor. He was a little bit shorter and had blonde wavy hair that reached just above his shoulders and blue eyes.

"Er... I'm here to see if Arthur is home... Who are you?" He spoke with a slight french accent and Allistor could already tell that he didn't like this guy. Peter peeked out from behind Allistor and his eyes widened slightly.

"That's the french guy that Arthur likes to complain about! What's his name... Francy pants?" Allistor smirked a bit as "Francy pants" grimaced.

"Non, my name is Francis. What do you mean he complains about me?" Peter laughed before pretending to zip his lips and running away.

"I'm Allistor otherwise known as Arthur's older brother. Do you mind me asking what the hell you want with my brother you french wanker?" Francis blinked a few times before getting an offended look on his face.

"Allistor! That's not how you talk to people!" His mother scolded. "Let me talk to Francis and you go and give Eily these cookies!" She handed him a platter of burnt cookies. Allistor knew that no one in the right mind would dare and eat this cookies but that didn't matter. He was going to go see Eily who just lived right across the street. He felt a grin break across his face as he grabbed the cookies.

"Can do, mum! See you later, Francy pants!" With that he started to walk across the street and every step took him closer to Eily. He knocked on the door and waited for his favorite redhead to open it and see him. He heard a muffled voice from inside call out.

"Wait just a second! I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" He watched as a a disheveled Eily opened the door. He got down on one knee with a grin and held out the platter of cookies.

"Ms. Eily O'Hara! I present to you a platter of burnt cookies courtesy of the Kirkland house!" She blinked before grinning.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in! I haven't seen you in ages Allistor!" She grabbed the platter of cookies and his hand before pulling him inside. "Set the cookies down in the kitchen! I'm going to get out of my pajamas and into some normal clothes..." Her thick irish accent was soft and full of happiness which made him smile. He set the cookies on the kitchen counter and waited for her to come down.

"What on earth are you thinking about Allistor? I've never seen you look so deep in thought!" She laughed and went to stand next to him. She looked the same as she did the last time that he'd seen her. Her long red hair curled oddly and her green eyes were alight with happiness. Her small button nose and her cheeks were dusted with freckles. He looked at her head to toe and grinned.

"Just thinking about how you haven't exactly changed, Eily! Still the same girl you were about ten years ago..." She grinned back and lightly punched his arm.

"You jerk! I have so changed! I've gotten more mature and womanly and likable!" She pretended to huff and stomp away angrily but Allistor grabbed her arm.

"Oi! You were perfectly likable as a kid! Can't exactly say you were womanly or mature..."

"THAT'S IT!" She shouted with mock anger and took him down with a perfect football tackle. He hit the floor with a _thump _as she laughed hysterically. They wrestled for a few seconds and Allistor ended up pinning her down with a grin. "Oh god, you creeper. You've been gone for a year and you turned into a rapist!" He laughed and rolled off of her. They nestled next to each other, curled up on the kitchen floor while staring at the ceiling quietly. Allistor opened his mouth to talk before closing it uncertainly. _How do I tell her something like this? What if I ruin years of friendship? What if she doesn't love me back? _

"Allistor, can I tell you something?" He jumped a little and nodded slowly. Eily smiled a little as she stared at the side of his face. Ever since she was a teen she hoped Allistor and her could be more than friends. She was always much quieter than he was, it just didn't seem plausible. Now that he was back she was filled with a new found hope. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Eily, I love you..." Allistor quickly blurted this out as he blushed the same shade of his hair. She blinked a few times, processing the information she was just given. With a gulp she rolled over so she was positioned over him.

"U-ummm, I'm no good with things like this b-but... the feeling is definitely mutual!" She stuttered and felt her confidence waning. All she needed was a grin from Allistor to feel reassured. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"We've got this a bit backwards, love..." He said with a quick chuckle. She leaned down so her lips were only an inch away from his.

"Just shut it and kiss me, Allistor." She whispered as their lips crashed together. They kissed passionately for the years that they had missed together.

* * *

Peter opened the door and saw a disheveled Eily and Allistor standing there holding hands. He looked down at their hands and back up with curiosity.

"'Ello there, Peter. Eily is joining us for dinner!" Allistor looked down at Eily with a soft grin on her face. She smiled sweetly back and looked at him with tenderness.

"Did you two have sex or something?" Peter asked sweetly. You can imagine it was a very awkward dinner that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I personally love this chapter and Sealand is a little troll. If anyone was confused on names Eily was Ireland and Allistor was Scotland and the other two random names were Northern Ireland and Wales! I thought this was a nice cute little break from the drama~ w So, as usual, reviews are appreciated but not necessary and I hope you're still reading! (Or willing to read for that matter...)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm a terrible human being... who never writes... I've been busy and had so much friggin' work to do so its taken me forever to actually write! Now here it is~ Next chapter~ More drama~ ;w; I'll be so sad when this story has to end... On another note. This story has 69 followers *laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Arthur walked out of the store quickly trying to get far away from the guy who made him feel crazy. He kept walking and tried to keep all thoughts out of his head until he reached a small park about thirty minutes away. It was empty so he sat on a swing and then started to think. He thought about how sweet Alfred had been this morning, he thought about how sweet he was all the time. Arthur had a tendency to push people away but that never stopped Alfred from coming back. Not only did he come back but he came back and took his heart too.

He was completely in love with this oblivious boy. No matter how many times Arthur was hurt he would keep coming back just like Alfred. Which was why he definitely had to get over these feelings quickly. If he didn't then he'd just keep getting hurt by Alfred's pure stupidity. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and texted the only other person he could really go to. The person responded almost automatically and it almost made Arthur smile. Y'know if he hadn't just ripped out his own heart and stomped on it viciously.

* * *

Alfred walked out of the store and to his car with a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but grin wildly as he sat in his car and blasted the Beatles. They reminded him so much of Arthur so he really felt like smiling. He really did love that bo- wait... _love_? He really didn't just think love, did he? Holy shit he did. _WAIT, ME... LOVE... ARTHUR... WHAT._ He sat there for a second and tried to process his own thoughts. He then slowly slid down in his seat and buried his head in his hands.

He was a goddamn moron... only now did he realize he was in love with Arthur Kirkland. He, Alfred F. Jones, loved Arthur Kirkland. Was he really that bad with his own emotions that he couldn't have figured this out for _years_?! Moments and memories played back in his head. Every moment he'd ever spent with Arthur now chose this time to flash in his head. It all stopped on the final memory of the kiss on the beach. Alfred quickly stuck his keys in the car and drove to Arthur's house. He'd basically been the biggest douche for the past couple of years and rejected any thought of feelings for Arthur. He had to apologize wildly before grabbing the Brit and kissing him. He slowed the car down for a second and pulled to the side of the road. On second thought, that plan really wasn't going to work. At all.

He let out a sigh and tried to think of some other way. Maybe going over to his house pretending to have lost something and slowly build everything up? He had no idea. He wasn't the most romantic person, obviously. Well, a bad plan is better than no plan, right? With uncertainty he began to drive towards Arthur's house. It seemed like minutes had past as he was walking up the driveway and knocking loudly on the front door. He heard the faint voice of Artie's mom from inside as she got closer to the door.

"Arthur, I hope you know that stopped by to discuss your grades with me! Apparently, they're awful!" She opened the door and she smiled sweetly. "Hello, Alfred! Why are you here?"

"Mum, I know. I had some problems that I needed to sort out." Arthur walked over to the front door and froze when he saw Alfred standing there. Francis came trailing behind Arthur and paused when he saw the American as well. Alfred blinked and slowly started to figure things out. He may act like a complete idiot but that wasn't always the case. It was obvious what was going on, Arthur got tired of waiting for him. He gave Artie's mom a bright smile before stepping back out on the driveway.

"Nah, it's nothing too important. I thought I left something here the other day but I can get it later. You guys seem busy so i'll see ya later!" He laughed cheerily before turning around and trying not to cry. "See you in school tomorrow! Same goes to you Francis!" He walked back to his car without turning around and once he slid into the drivers seat. Hearing the front door click was one of the single most menacing sounds he has ever heard in his life. He drove far away from Arthur's house before pulling over and resting his head against the steering wheel. _Oh shit..._

* * *

Arthur didn't expect to see Alfred so soon after he had made his decision. He would've been sadder about the whole parting but it seemed like Alfred didn't even give a shit. When he woke up the next morning and saw Francis' car in his driveway instead of Alfred's he almost felt a pang of sadness. By the time he got outside he was okay with it, though. Walking hand in hand with him almost felt pretty good. For the first time in awhile he felt somewhat okay. Francis was blabbing about some stupid story and Arthur just smiled and nodded. Alfred, on the other hand, felt like complete and total shit. Lien walked quietly next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Erm, Alfred, its almost unnatural to see you like this... Are you gonna be okay?" She glanced up at him with concerned eyes. After all, she did harbor some feelings for him so seeing him like this hurt her too. He laughed mirthlessly and nodded.

"Sure I am, I'll be fucking dandy in a few weeks." He said brokenly. Lien heard the bell ring and quickly gave him a hug.

"Just... feel better, alright?" Before she ran off she brought out enough confidence to do ask him something. "Y'know, I don't think it would be healthy to mope around the house all weekend, how about coming to prom with me? I don't need an answer just yet and even going as friends would be amazing!" She smiled and started to walk off to class. He stood there in befuddlement before almost groaning. Like he really needed more problems with his love life.

"Hello there, Alfred." A voice said cheerily from behind him, he jumped and turned around. Ivan stood there menacingly with his infamous pipe in his hands. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that Katyusha doesn't have a date to the prom." Alfred raised an eyebrow and gave him a tired grin.

"Really? I don't see why that's important to me, unless you wanted me to ask her or something. In that case, i'm going to have to say no." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, Alfred, that was not the answer I wanted. I suggest you ask Katyusha to the prom before things get messy, da?" Alfred shook his head and prepared for the beating of the century.

"My answer is still _no_."

* * *

Feliks burst into the classroom and immediately started to yell at everyone. "YOU GUYS LIKE WON'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! THERE IS LIKE A TOTALLY SERIOUS BATTLE TO THE DEATH FOR LIKE A MAIDEN'S HEART, YO!" Eliza squeezed past Feliks and into the classroom.

"Feliks, shut it, all your information here is wrong. What he meant to say was that Alfred and Ivan are beating the shit out of each other in the language hallway!" Everyone's eyes widened and they all ran out of the classroom to go see. All except Arthur who sat there shell-shocked, Francis paused at the doorway and waited for him.

"C'mon, cheri, we need to watch/stop this fight!" Arthur shakily got up and ran with Francis to the language hallway. He got to the large crowd of people surrounding the two of them right as Alfred got punched in the face. Alfred just shook it off and spat out blood before nailing the Russian right back. Some people were encouraging the fight and others were yelling to stop it. No one actually went in to physically stop it, though, in fear that they might get caught in the scuffle.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, IVAN? I'VE HAD A BAD WEEK!" Alfred roared as he punched Ivan in the stomach. Ivan grunted and threw him into the lockers.

"Nyet, Alfred, I cannot do that. I am frankly a bit tired of you so it is best if I deal with you now." Alfred slid down the lockers and glared up at the Russian. He was a bit outmatched here. Not only was Ivan bigger but he was also much stronger. He managed to get rid of his pipe but that barely gave him a chance. He figured the only way to win the fight was to make him lose his cool. He grinned wryly at Ivan before answering.

"You're just made 'cause I don't wanna date your sister, dude. Have I brought 'shame' to your whole family or something? I'm soooo fucking sorry that she isn't my type, bro!" He snickered. Everyone quieted down as Ivan's eyes grew wide. If Katyusha was in the crowd then Alfred would have to get down on his knees and apologize later. Ivan let out an angry roar and charged at him. He quickly ducked under his legs and kicked the Russian into the lockers. He grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and nailed him so he went out cold. Ivan crumpled to the ground and Alfred wiped at his bloody mouth.

It was at that moment that decided to walk down the hallway and notice what happened. He quickly got teachers to carry Ivan down to the infirmary. He barked at everyone and told them to leave the hallway but no one listened. He angrily walked over to Alfred and started to yell at him. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? BEATING UP ANOTHER STUDENT ON CAMPUS! EVEN DARING TO START THE FIGHT!" People chimed in and said that Alfred didn't start the fight. He turned his wary eyes back to Alfred. "Is that true? Did the other student start the fight?"

"Depends, what happens to me if I did start the fight?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur was shocked, did that moron want to get in trouble?! Or did he really start the fight...

"You'll get expelled, of course! I can't have mentally unbalanced students like you running around the school!" stated it like it should've been clear. Alfred nodded slowly.

"Mind talking about this with me somewhere more private, ?" He rolled his eyes and dragged Alfred to his office.

"Oh mon dieu... he couldn't have started that fight. He wouldn't have done that!" Francis said in disbelief.

"I agree completely! Alfred isn't that type of guy!" Eliza chimed in helpfully.

"Oh? So, you're both entirely sure of this? Especially after what he said about Katyusha?" Arthur asked bitterly. "I'm sure guys like him talk about women like that all the time." He gave everyone a piercing green glare before walking off. Everyone sat there quietly and began to gossip about what he said. Arthur didn't know why he just said that... probably because he was scared. He was scared of losing Alfred again.

* * *

**A/N: Did I make you guys cry or have feels or want to throw the computer out the window or maybe punch me? That was my goal. I hope I accomplished it 3 I love you ALL! Its why I hurt you. Anyways, stay tuned for what comes next. Feel free to guess what might happen next. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary as usual~ Love you all!**


End file.
